Count to Ten
by karone-sakura
Summary: KiraOOC. Kira has finally found out who is pulling the strings in the deaths of those around him and all the ghost attacks. Will Kira survive the final battle? Finished.
1. I Will Forever Haunt You!

_**Count to Ten**_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed... Only the characters I add and the plot._ _

* * *

Summary: Kira is haunted by the dead Flay's ghost. He doesn't know why she does it but he has learned to live with it. How will meeting a new girl help his little problem? And why are all his friends still looking for him three years after he disappeared? KiraOOC._

* * *

(**A/N**)- Author's Notes 

_(Lalala)-_ Ghost Speaking

* * *

Chapter One: I Will Forever Haunt You!

Kira stood just outside the city in fear. He looked behind him once more and then made his way into the city. He had walked thousands of miles. Stopping at different cities but never staying for long. He is 20 years old now and in great pain.

After Flay died it would seem her spirit has been haunting him night and day. He left his friends a long time ago in fear she may take it out on them. She wants him dead because of what he did to her. But what did he do to her?

He didn't know and it would seem he never would. Though now he has given up on almost everything life has to offer. He ran from his beloved Lacus and his best friend Athrun. They search for him... Hunting him down like an animal. He had to stay on the move.

Kira walked into the local pub to get something to drink. Having to change his appearance in order to blend in with each city he visits. This time he has black dyed hair and icy blue contacted eyes. He carries only one bag with him which holds all his possessions and he still has money from his last job in the last city he was in.

Today he has on a black trench coat and with black shoes and a black turtle neck on. He is also wearing dark blue jeans and the only jewelry he has on is in his right earlobe. He never smiles and he rides a black motorcycle. He got the motorcycle right after entering the city.

"Hey bub what do you want?" The bar tender asks.

"A beer will do." Kira mutters before he turns to face the tv.

"Hero Kira Yamato has bee missing for three years now and is thought to be dead. One of his friends Mr. Athrun Zala is not giving up on his search for his best friend. There is word that he has been spotted in several cities. If you have any information please contact..." The news said.

"That kid has been missin for three years now. You would think they would give up. What do you think kid?" The bar tender asked as he set down the beer.

"They are wasting there time. If he were alive then it is obvious that he doesn't want to be found." Was Kira's gruff answer.

"I like ya kid. The names Tom. What's your name?" The bar tender says as he stands in front of Kira.

"The name is Flame. Let's just say my parents were crazy." Kira answers quietly.

"Well Flame... How would you like a job? You don't seem to have one at the moment." Tom says just as quietly.

"I'm only twenty but hey sure. Just realize that I'm a wander and that I may end up leaving in a few months time." Flame/Kira answered.

"Ya can stay with me until you move on kid. Come on around back and I'll show you around." Tom leads Flame/Kira into the back.

After Kira walks into the back room Tom turns to him and looks him up and down. He grabs a black shirt and throws it at Kira. Kira catches it.

"You're a coordinator." Tom says.

"Is that going to be a problem?" Flame/Kira asks.

"No..." Tom says slowly.

"Now I live with my girlfriend just upstairs. We have one guest room which is where you will sleep. At first you will only do odds and ends here in the back and then I'm move ya out there to mingle with the people. We stay open twenty-four hours a day six days a week." Tom went on as he showed Kira the different things he was going to do.

"How much will I be payed?" Flame/Kira asked.

"You get tips you keep it. Otherwise seven dollars a hour just because I like ya." Tom smiles.

"Alright boss." Flame/Kira salutes.

_(What a strange man don't you think Kira? Hiring you out of all people!)_ Flay giggles evilly as Kira got to work.

"Why don't you leave me alone?" Kira muttered.

_(I have some unfinished business Kira... I will get you! When you least expect it.)_ Flay whispered into Kira's ear.

"You haven't gotten me yet Flay... You never will." Kira muttered.

_(I will get you Kira... For what you have done to me and so many others!)_ Flay disappeared and Kira was alone yet again.

Kira sighs to himself. She had been haunting him for three years now. She has tried to get him killed so many times he almost predicts when the next attempt would be. Kira turned around to find a young women standing in the doorway leading to the back of the pub.

"Do you always talk to yourself kid?" She asks gently.

"Who are you?" Flame/Kira accused.

"The name is Bailee Tom's girlfriend. You must be the new kid... Flame is it?" She asks as she walks in.

"Yeah it is. I'm a wanderer." Flame/Kira answers.

"And a wanderer such as yourself has been alone for so long that you start to talk to yourself. Should we be worried?" She smirks.

"No you shouldn't." Flame/Kira smirked as well.

"I can see why Tom likes ya kid. Welcome aboard. We have two more employees you have yet to meet. Both live nearby. In fact the last I heard was that they are living together. A very quiet bunch but very hard workers." Bailee talked on and on.

"What are there names Bailee?" Flame/Kira asks quietly.

"Ahh another quiet one. Tom sure knows how to pick em. There names are..." Bailee didn't get to finish because she was cut off by another person.

"The name is Tai and this is Jasmine. Jazz for short." A young man around Kira's age held out his hand to Kira.

"I'm Flame." Flame answered.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Jazz smiled as she shook his hand next.

"I think we got it handled Bailee. You can go ahead and go up front with Tom." Tai says.

"Right... See you later Flame." Bailee says before she leaves the room.

"Right. Now we will teach you the basics. Its our day off but we always come in on our days off to get a drink. When we heard that they got a new recruit we volunteered to show you the ropes." Jazz said.

The rest of the day was spent on showing Kira what to do and getting to know each other. The three quickly became friends besides being friends with the owner and his girlfriend. Kira went to bed that night with a true smile on his face. The first one in years. Thinking that just maybe he could build a life here he went to sleep. Flay watching over him with an evil glint in her eye.

* * *

(**A/N** Well I hope you all like the new story. I do not except flames. I only except mild constructive criticism. Please R&R!) 


	2. Racing Hearts

_**Count to Ten**_

_

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed... Only the characters I add and the plot._

_

* * *

_

_Summary: Kira is haunted by the dead Flay's ghost. He doesn't know why she does it but he has learned to live with it. How will meeting a new girl help his little problem? And why are all his friends still looking for him three years after he disappeared? KiraOOC._

* * *

(**A/N**)- Author's Notes

_(Lalala)_- Ghost Speaking

* * *

_Last Time:_

_The rest of the day was spent on showing Kira what to do and getting to know each other. The three quickly became friends besides being friends with the owner and his girlfriend. Kira went to bed that night with a true smile on his face. The first one in years. Thinking that just maybe he could build a life here he went to sleep. Flay watching over him with an evil glint in her eye._

* * *

Chapter Two: Racing Hearts

Kira lay sleeping in his room. It had been a month since he had arrived at this city and he is loving every minute of it. Having friends and a place to live is something Kira could get used to again. Having been alone for so long.

"Flame are you asleep yet?" Jazz calls from Kira's open door.

"No how can I be with you yelling." Flame huffs as he gets up.

"Very funny Flame." Jazz walks in and sits on the edge of Flame's bed.

"What's up?" Flame asked as he pulls on his black shirt.

"I just came to talk to you is all." Jazz says.

"Without Tai?" Flames raises one eyebrow.

"I sense danger... And its centered around you." Jazz says bluntly.

Flame blinked a few times. Flay appeared next to Jazz and Flame jumped up from his spot on a chair near the bed.

_(You thought I wouldn't try to kill you again? Your worst fear is about to happen.) _Flay smiled evilly.

"Jazz where's Tai?" Flame cried out.

"Um he should be at home. Why?" Jazz asked.

"We have to get him immediately." Flame pulled out his cell phone.

"Come on pick up Tai?" Flame all but shouted at his phone.

"Hello this is Tai speaking. I seem to have forgotten to turn my phone on again. So please leave a message after the beep. BEEP!" Came Tai's voice.

Normally Flame would have laughed at the message but at the moment he was frustrated. He grabbed his keys and ran out the door with a confused Jasmine on his heel. Flay laughed as they ran to Flames motorcycle. As soon as they were both on Flame drove like a madman out of hell over the short distance to Tai's and Jasmine's apartment. As soon as they arrived Flame jumped off and had his helmet off before Jasmin could blink. Just as Flame reached the stairs a terrible scream rang out of the apartment building.

Flame hurried up the stairs where a crowd of tenants all came out of there apartments to see what was happening. Flame ran past them and when he reached Tai's door he started pounding on it. A minute later when nothing happened he tried to open the door only to find it blocked and locked with a chain. He takes a few steps back and the runs into the door at full force. The door groans and then gives in. Flame stumbles as he enters the apartment. He is met with a chilly silence.

Flame runs around the apartment trying to find his best friend as he thought, 'I should have left when they got close to me... Ever since Athrun and the others I have found it hard to make friends. I'm so stupid endangering them like this.' His thoughts are cut short when he enters Tai's bedroom. There on the floor is Tai... Bleeding to death from a stab wound. Flame cries out as he rushes forward to help his friend.

"Jazz call 911!" Flames screams as he grabs a bed sheet and tries to stop the bleeding without taking the knife out.

"What happened?" She cried as she came into the room.

She screams in terror and grief before she races out of the room again. A few minutes later sirens could be heard and police come barging in. Flame is now doing CPR because Tai's heart had stopped beating. The paramedics rushed in and pushed Flame away. Flame is covered in his best friends blood. Flame sobs as he watches the paramedics work on Tai. Jazz grabs a hold of his arm as a police officer takes them out of the room and has them sit down.

Both are in shock as they sit down. Jazz is crying so hard that it broke Flames heart to see her like that. And it was all his fault. Flay came waltzing into the room with a large smile on her face.

_(I got you Kira. Right where it hurts most.)_ She laughed at him as Kira put his head into his hands.

"Were going to ask you a few questions." Said one of the police officers.

"My name is Flame Gold. I'm a wanderer who met Tom a month ago." Was Flames immediate answer.

"How did you know I was going to ask you that?" The officer said suspiciously.

"I have watched to many cop shows." Was Flames answer.

"How did you know the victim?" The officer asked Jazz.

"He isn't dead!" She shrieked.

"No one said he was dead." The officer said.

" You make him sound like he is." She says with a note of anger in her voice.

"Please answer the question." The officer said kindly.

"He is like my brother. He has been taking care of me all these years." Jasmine whispers as a new wave of tears roll down her cheeks.

It went on for an hour more before Jasmine and Flame were released to go visit there friend in the hospital. When they got there they asked where Tai was and when the receptionist told them they went running. The lady tried to call them back but they didn't hear her as there hearts beat painfully in the chests. They open the door to see...

(**A/N** Well I hope you all like this new chapter! Please R&R! Oh and thank you to those who reviewed. This chapter was for you! Oh and I hope you can stand the cliffy. _-grins evilly-_)


	3. Disappearing Act

_**Count to Ten**_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed... Only the characters I add and the plot._ _

* * *

_

_Summary: Kira is haunted by the dead Flay's ghost. He doesn't know why she does it but he has learned to live with it. How will meeting a new girl help his little problem? And why are all his friends still looking for him three years after he disappeared? KiraOOC._

* * *

(**A/N**)- Author's Notes 

_(Lalala)_- Ghost Speaking

* * *

_Last Time:_

_It went on for an hour more before Jasmine and Flame were released to go visit there friend in the hospital. When they got there they asked where Tai was and when the receptionist told them they went running. The lady tried to call them back but they didn't hear her as there hearts beat painfully in the chests. They open the door to see..._

* * *

Chapter Three: Disappearing Act 

Flame opened the door to find... Tai being covered with a white sheet. Jazz lets out a horrified scream as she races forward. Flame freezes in the doorway as he watches Jazz mourn over there now dead friend. Flame turned and left without looking back. Knowing his time here had come to an end.

Flame walks to a nearby park and collapses on a bench. A large screen is above him where the news is displayed so that everyone can see it. He stares it for a long time before he puts his head in his hands again. Sobbing uncontrollably.

"Hero Kira Yamato is still missing. Athrun Zala has this to say to him." A reporter said.

Flame looked up and saw the face of aggrieved Athrun. Flames tears doubled as he held out a hand to the screen. Wishing he could go back to them.

"Kira whatever it is you have done we will forgive you. Just please come home. We need you..." Athrun said.

"That was Athrun Zala calling out to Kira Yamato. Most think Mr. Yamato is dead while others believe he was kidnaped because of his knowledge. Whatever the case if Mr. Yamato is still alive and you have seen him please contact..." The reporter went on.

Flame looked down quite depressed. A hand landed on his shoulder which caused him to jump.

"You know him?" Jazz whispered as she sat down.

"Once upon a time." Flame answered.

"You had me worried... I can't lose you too Flame." She held onto his arm while burying her face in it.

"What if it was my fault that Tai died?" Flame asked quietly.

"I would be angry but I would forgive you." She murmured.

"I have something I need to tell you if you want to continue to hang around me." Flame whispered.

"What is it?" Jasmine pulled her face away from Flames sleeve to look at Flames face.

Flame looked around before looking into Jasmines eyes. Tears were still present but she had a quizzical look about her. Taking a deep breath and releasing it he knew it was time.

"I've being haunted by a person I once cared for. She used me and when I dumped her... her anger grew. When she died she kept that anger and now she wants to destroy me. By killing me inside out." Flame looked down while waiting for Jasmine to say something.

"The danger I felt..." She breathed.

"Was meant for me. I should have left after two weeks." Flame whispered.

"The cold presence that is constantly by you..." Jasmine had more tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Was the person haunting me. You are now the only person who knows this." Flame looked into her eyes.

"I want to help you Kira." She whispered.

"How did you know?" Kira looked down.

"Tom figured it out. He knew the first time he meet you. He told Tai and I but he cautioned us not to tell you until you were ready to tell us." Jasmine looked down as well.

"I'm not that person they portray me as. I'm not a hero. All I want is to live my life like a normal person. I always have but with Flay around I will never have a normal life." Kira cried.

"I can help you. I wont let Flay hurt you anymore but I think we should leave this city behind." Jasmine said seriously.

Flame just looked at her. A small smile creeping onto his face. He nodded his head and as one they got up. Days later after the funeral they both packed there stuff. Kira being used to it found it easy to figure which was important and which to lock away so that he could come back for it in the future. Jasmine was having a hard time packing her bag.

Tai was cremated and was made into two diamonds which currently are hanging from Kira's and Jasmine's necks. After placing there items in storage and biding Tom and Bailee goodbye they disappeared. Not knowing if they would return or not.

(**A/N** Well I hope you all liked the chapter. Thank you for the reviews everyone! Please continue to R&R. Now that Jasmine is traveling with Kira the story should pick up pace and get longer. No cliffy this time... But I think I can arrange for one in the next chapter. Thank ya for reading my story!)


	4. Running

_**Count to Ten**_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed... Only the characters I add and the plot.__

* * *

_

_Summary: Kira is haunted by the dead Flay's ghost. He doesn't know why she does it but he has learned to live with it. How will meeting a new girl help his little problem? And why are all his friends still looking for him three years after he disappeared? Kira OOC._

* * *

(**A/N**)- Author's Notes

_(Lalala)_- Ghost Speaking

_

* * *

_

_Last Time:_

_After placing there items in storage and biding Tom and Bailee goodbye they disappeared. Not knowing if they would return or not._

* * *

Chapter Four: Running

Kira and Jasmine got onto Kira's motorcycle. Kira had become attached to it so this time he would take his mode of transportation. In the past he would just sell whatever it is he bought. He needed the extra cash to survive. So without a mode of transportation he was forced to walk, hitch hike and buy shuttle tickets when he moved from plant to plant or back and forth to earth.

Kira and Jasmine are on earth at this point in time. Leaving behind a life they had both loved. Only sadness faced them as they ran for the safety of there friends... there family. Tai's death had a affected them both far to much. Kira no longer the naive boy but the strong detached man that he is now. Kira had seen to much to be who he was before. Sweet Jasmine changed from bright happy girl to wizened sorrowful woman.

"What name will you be using now?" Jasmine asked as they stopped to rest by the side of the road.

"I think I will keep Flame. No one is looking for him..." Flame muttered as he leaned against a nearby tree.

"Should I change my name?" She asked quietly.

"Only if you want to. You don't have to though." Flame responded.

"Ivory... I want to be known as Ivory." She said after a minute of silence.

"Why that name?" Flame asked with eyebrow rising in question.

"I think its suites me now. I'm not little Jasmine anymore... I'm a different person." Ivory announced.

"Will you ever go back to you old name?" Flame asked.

"Will you?" She challenged.

"Maybe someday." He answered.

"Same goes for me." Ivory replied.

"Very well then... We should get going. I want to be in the next city by night fall." With that they both got back on and rode off into the setting sun.

They arrived at there destination just as the moon came out. They stayed the night in a hotel and the next few weeks they just traveled. Flay hadn't appeared in awhile to which Flame was happy about but it also meant she was planning something. Ivory and Flame rarely talked about what had happened back when Tai was killed. It still hurt to much to think about.

They came to a very large city three weeks after they started there run. Flame had heard about a special project going on in a research lab here in the city of Phoenix. The project was about special cases that sensed supernatural beings walking among them. Both Flame and Ivory had those attributes so they joined in as test subjects.

They were hoping that if they enhance there abilities then they could figure out a way to give Flay some peace without another person being hurt or killed. Flame getting desperate because he feared for his friends life. So they got settled in a one bedroom apartment near the lab. They tried to find something better but everything here was expensive so it was better then most places they had found. It was clean and furnished with all the necessaries. Two beds in the bedroom a couch in the living room so on so forth.

"Are you ready Ivory?" Flame asked quietly as he stood at the door.

It's the first day of the testing. Both rather nervous stepped out into the sun. Looking at each other with a small smile they walked to the lab. The doctor met with them and explained what they were going to do.

"Greetings Ivory... Flame. It's a pleasure to see you again." The doctor said.

"It's a pleasure to see you again too Doctor Youngling." Ivory smiled.

"Hello." Flame said as he shook the Doctor's hand.

"You remember my assistant Jennifer." Both nodded as they shook her hand as well.

"Are you ready?" Doctor Youngling asked.

"As ready as we ever will be." Flame muttered.

Doctor Youngling took Flame to the lab on the right while Jennifer took Ivory to the lab on the left. Bidding each other farewell they disappeared into the labs. Physical tests would be all for that day. The Doctor wanted to make sure that both test subjects were healthy before he continued. The day went by quickly and soon both test subjects were released. Both tired they headed home.

Another tiring day was to come and they needed there strength. So with that they both fell into a deep sleep. Flay watched them with glowing eyes as a cruel smile appeared on her lips. She whispered terrible things to which they could not hear. Though one managed to get through.

_(Your time is coming. Kira Yamato will die the most horrible way possible. Be careful Kira because our next encounter will be fatal.)_ She disappeared with a slight growl as Kira and Jasmine stirred in there sleep.

_(I will get you...)_ She whispered just before she disappeared completely.

* * *

(**A/N **Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review! I know people read this. I want to know what you think! Please? Well R&R. Oh and thank you to those who did review.) 


	5. Pain

**_Count to Ten

* * *

_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed... Only the characters I add and the plot.

* * *

_

_Summary: Kira is haunted by the dead Flay's ghost. He doesn't know why she does it but he has learned to live with it. How will meeting a new girl help his little problem? And why are all his friends still looking for him three years after he disappeared? Kira OOC.

* * *

_

(**A/N**)- Author's Notes

_(Lalala)_- Ghost Speaking

* * *

_Last Time:_

_Another tiring day was to come and they needed there strength. So with that they both fell into a deep sleep. Flay watched them with glowing eyes as a cruel smile appeared on her lips. She whispered terrible things to which they could not hear. Though one managed to get through._

_(Your time is coming. Kira Yamato will die the most horrible way possible. Be careful Kira because our next encounter will be fatal.) She disappeared with a slight growl as Kira and Jasmine stirred in there sleep. _

_(I will get you...) She whispered just before she disappeared completely.

* * *

_

Chapter Five: Pain

Flame and Ivory woke early the next morning. Both a bit nervous about their first day in the lab undergoing tests. Each held hope in there hearts that everything would turn out in the end. Though every time you think that something happens right? Well this is no exception.

They started to walk over to lab when they noticed a pillar of smoke rising above it. Panicking they ran to the lab to find it burning and about to explode. The crowd around them whispered to each over about the two people still inside the building. Looking at each other Ivory and Flame ran into the building before anyone could stop them.

Up many fleets of stairs they came to the lab where Dr. Youngling and his assistant Jennifer were. They kicked open the door without a word. Only to find the lab filled with smoke and fire. Calling out the names of the doctor and Jen they found both dead on the floor in the middle of the room. Ivory screamed as Flay appeared before them.

_(I told you our next encounter would be fatal Kira... Poor souls didn't know what was happening until they each had a knife in there hearts.)_ Flay laughed.

Kira charged forward and was surprised when he actually managed to hit Flay in the stomach. She cried out in shock as she stepped back into the flames behind her. Flay let out a scream as the two young adults watched in horror.

_(I loved you Kira... You broke my heart.)_ Flay whispered.

Kira hurried forward and pulled Flay out of the fire. Just as she was about to disappear completely she did two things.

_(There will be others who will come after you. They are being controlled. I don't know who or why but they want you dead. Good luck. I will finally be at peace. Thank you...)_ Flay reached up and touched Kira's face before she stabbed him in the stomach.

Kira put his hand to his stomach. Pulling it away he looked at his hand. Blood covered it with its crimson color. He looked at a terrified Jasmine and held his hand out to her before collapsing.

Jasmine ran to his side where she gently began to pull the knife out. She threw it aside as she carefully began to rub his stomach where he had been stabbed. It began to heal quickly that within one minute it was completely healed. She picked Kira up and dragged him the best she could from the room.

Jasmine could feel Kira's pulse but it was slow and getting slower. Kira had lost too much blood...

* * *

(**A/N** Short I know... but I thought I would update! Aren't you all happy? I hope you liked the story. Good news is... There shouldn't be anymore deaths for at least a few more chapters. Bad news is... that Kira has more ghost fighting ahead of him. Or maybe he'll die as well and fight whoever it is that is controlling the dead. Maybe Ivory will avenge him. Who knows what twisted thing I could come up with next? Lets see if someone can guess what I will do. Or how about how I'm going to explain Kira being able to touch Flay. R&R! I need more reviews! I know you people are reading! Please? Oh and thank you to those who reviewed.) 


	6. Another Ghost to Deal With

**_Count to Ten

* * *

_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed... Only the characters I add and the plot.

* * *

_

_Summary: Kira is haunted by the dead. He doesn't know why they are but he has learned to live with it. How will meeting a new girl help his little problem? And why are all his friends still looking for him three years after he disappeared? Kira OOC.

* * *

_

(**A/N**)- Author's Notes

_(Lalala)_- Ghost Speaking

* * *

_Last Time:_

_Jasmine could feel Kira's pulse but it was slow and getting slower. Kira had lost too much blood...

* * *

_

Chapter Six: Another Ghost to Deal With

Kira was in the hospital for two weeks before he was released. He was in a coma for the first week and then healing emotionally after that. He didn't seem to want to talk to anyone. He was very fearful about everything. When Jasmine entered the room he would burst into tears. She would comfort him and tell him everything was alright. Though darkness was on their horizon. The next ghost is coming.

Kira walked out of the hospital with his head down. Sorrow filled his being. Jasmine walked beside him in a similar state. The doctor and Jen had died and they felt responsible for it. Kira knew that things would get worse.

"You should go back to Tom and Bailee. Its not safe for you to be with me." Kira finally spoke.

"No Kira I won't leave you when you need me most. I'm too far into this to just go back to a normal life and any ways they may target me at home. I would just be putting Tom and Bailee in harms way." Jasmine sternly said.

"I know your right... I just don't want you to get hurt is all. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you." Kira whispered as they continued to walk away from the hospital.

"Where to now?" Jasmine asked after five minutes of silence.

"I was thinking of going to visit an old friend. I think he maybe able to help us or is already in harms way." Kira said after a minute of thinking.

"Already in harms way?" Jasmine questioned.

"I think whoever controlled Flay is not only after me. I ran away before I could find out." Kira explained.

"Which friend?" Jasmine looked at the different shops they were passing with some lust in her eyes as she saw things she would love to own.

"Athrun Zala." Kira whispered.

"What?" Jasmine exclaimed.

"I think a few of my friends have died in my absence and I think Flay was responsible for them. I think that's why Athrun wants me to come back home." Kira continued.

"Oh..." And with that they fell silent.

They reached there apartment and began to pack the few things they had taken out. They were just about to walk out the door when something odd happened. Kira dropped his back pack as none other than Tolle floated it. Kira gave a shout of surprise when Tolle looked at Kira with cold distant eyes.

"He's being controlled too! Run Jasmine! Run!" Kira shouted as Tolle attacked them.

Kira dodged the attack and managed to pick his bag up and run out the door with Jasmine on his heel. After a good distance they slowed down a tad to see what was going on behind them. They saw nothing so they stopped completely.

"I can't believe its him." Kira gasped for breath.

"Who is Tolle?" Jasmine asked.

"He was a friend of mine. We went to the same school and such. He died in battle." Kira cried as he fell onto some grass.

"I'm sorry Kira. This must be very hard for you." Jasmine whispered as she sat down next to him.

They grew quiet after that. Each in there own thoughts.

"I think we should find Athrun." Kira said at last.

"I agree." Jasmine said as they stood to continue there quest.

* * *

(**A/N** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know where I'm going with this don't worry. I got it all planned out in my head. See no death in this scene. Please review! I know you people read this story. I really need reviews. Any ways I shall try and get the next chapter up soon. Oh and thank you to those who did review.) 


	7. Trying to Find the Real You

_**Count to Ten

* * *

**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed... Only the characters I add and the plot.

* * *

_

_Summary: Kira is haunted by the dead. He doesn't know why they are but he has learned to live with it. How will meeting a new girl help his little problem? And why are all his friends still looking for him three years after he disappeared? Kira OOC.

* * *

_

(**A/N**)- Author's Notes

_(Lalala)_- Ghost Speaking

* * *

_Last Time:_

_"I think we should find Athrun." Kira said at last._

_"I agree." Jasmine said as they stood to continue there quest.

* * *

_

Chapter Seven: Trying to Find the Real You

Kira and Jasmine had been on the road for a long time. Kira thinking about the stupid mistake that may have caused many to die. Jasmine sat behind him worrying about her dear friend. He hadn't seen his friends for three very long years. Now he was going back to them having realized that Flay may have targeted them. At the next stop Jasmine had gained enough courage to question her friend.

"Kira?" Jasmine said as they walked into a nearby restaurant.

"I'm Flame remember?" Kira answered angrily.

"I'm sorry!" Jasmine took a step back.

"No I should be the one who is sorry... I shouldn't snap at you. You don't deserve this kind of life Jazz. Everyone around me has always been in danger... I just don't know what I'm going to do or say around Athrun. I'm scared..." Kira hung his head low as they sat down in a corner booth in the corner of the restaurant.

"Its okay Flame. I realize your under a lot of pressure. I just worry about you is all." Jasmine grabs a hold of his hand and rubs it tenderly.

Kira could feel the tension leave him as they sat there quietly.

"How did you heal me?" Kira finally asked.

"Oh umm..." She said nervously..

Kira stared at her until she finally looked down. She sat there quietly trying to figure out what to say.

"I'm not really sure how I did it." Jasmine whispered.

"Why did you do it?" Was his next question.

Her head snapped up at this. Kira looked down at his folded hands on the table. She didn't get a chance to answer because the waitress came to take their order. They gave their orders and then fell silent.

"At first I thought it was because I didn't want to lose another friend." Jasmine said as she studied at her nails.

"And now?" Kira asked softly.

"Now I think I healed you because I love you." Jasmine continued to look down.

Kira's eyes widened at this. He thought about it for a long time. Jasmine began to fidget in her seat as she waited for Kira to speak.

"What is love? I thought I had it once but I lost it." Kira whispered.

"You still thinking about Flay..." Tears welled in her eyes.

"No. Not Flay. Flay was a mistake." Kira said firmly.

Jasmine looked at him in surprise. Kira held anger in his eyes as he silently looked at Jasmine.

"Who then?" Jasmine asked.

"Lacus Clyne was someone I once had a crush on. She was so nice to me... Helped me a lot during the war. After I left I learned that I hadn't loved her. Maybe as a sister but nothing more." Kira looked out the nearby window.

"Oh..." Jasmine said looking back down at her nails.

"But I think I found love again." Kira said as he continued to look out the window.

"Oh?" Jasmine looked interested with a little hope in her heart.

"I think I love you Jasmine." Kira turned to look at Jasmine.

Kira has an adorable blush on his face. Jasmine jumps up (which is hard considering their in a booth) And hugs Kira over the table. Kira just blinks before returning the hug. When they settled back down there food had arrived.

"Where is Athrun?" Jasmine asked.

"I believe he is in New York City." Kira answered. _1._

So after they paid there bill they walked away from the restaurant holding hands. Mean while a pair of eyes watched them darkly.

* * *

(**A/N** I know it's a bit lovey dovey but I just had to put it in. Tehe. Its an important part and I debated about how I was going to do it. sweat drops Well I hope ya'll like it. Please review people! I love to hear what you guys have to say! Well gotta jet. Oh and thank you to those who did review. Ciao for now.)

* * *

_1._ I don't know if the Gundam Seed world is like that. I'm just guessing. So for now its going to stay that way. Have an idea let me know. 


	8. Zala Manor

**_Count to Ten

* * *

_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed... Only the characters I add and the plot.

* * *

_

_Summary: Kira is haunted by the dead. He doesn't know why they are but he has learned to live with it. How will meeting a new girl help his little problem? And why are all his friends still looking for him three years after he disappeared? Kira OOC.

* * *

_

(**A/N**)- Author's Notes

_(Lalala)_- Ghost Speaking

* * *

_Last Time:_

_"Where is Athrun?" Jasmine asked._

_"I believe he is in New York City." Kira answered._

_So after they paid there bill they walked away from the restaurant holding hands. Mean while a pair of eyes watched them darkly.

* * *

_

Chapter Eight: Zala Manor

Kira and Jasmine raced to New York City. Each filled with a silent dread. Something looming over them like a plague. Each held fear in there heart. The night before after the restaurant they had gone to hotel. Kira had a horrible dream in which Tolle killed Athrun and all his other friends. After waking for the dream and telling Jasmine they both hopped onto Kira's motorcycle and sped off into the night.

They finally arrived just as the sun began to rise over the horizon. They pull over to ask for directions to Zala Manor which is where all his friends have been staying or at least that's what the media has said. After getting directions to a huge house just outside the city they begin there quest.

Kira had been silent ever since he told Jasmine about his dream. They found the right place around noon. Kira still in disguise walked up to the gate just outside the Manor. Everything is very still as he looks around. He then walks over to a vid screen attached to the brick wall. As he hit the button a man in his early twenties answered.

"Hello who is this?" The young man asked.

"Who are you?" Kira asked in surprise.

"I'm Dearka." The man replied.

Kira thought back to the final battles and remembered a young blonde haired guy who fought along side him. He is a coordinator and had been with Zaft but was captured by the Archangel. Kira nodded his head in acceptance.

"I'm here to see Mister Zala." Kira announced.

"What's your name kid?" Dearka asked in annoyance.

Kira grew angry at being called a kid but hid it well. He studied the man before him for a long time. Wondering if he should trust him with the knowledge of his existence. He debated for a full minute before he decided on a half truth.

"I'm Flame Gold and I have information about the whereabouts of Mr. Yamato." Flame announced.

Dearka looked surprised that a man claiming to know where Kira was, was standing outside. Usually they would just call or something.

"Why should I trust you?" Dearka demanded.

"May I speak to Mr. Zala." Kira seethed.

"Very well you may enter." Dearka sighed but then put on a cheerful expression.

Kira very confused now made his way onto the property with Jasmine. Kira guided his motorcycle to the other side of gate. The gate closed behind them with a loud thump which made them jump. They both got back on the motorcycle and rode to the entrance of the house. It looked more like a military base with some flashy things added to it.

The building is long and three stories tall and is a metallic gray. There are many windows facing the city. The landscape was tastefully done in an old colonial kind of way but also modern. Large trees lined the long driveway. In front of the entrance to the building is a large circle driveway so that cars can come and go without much trouble.

A fountain sits in its center with a beautiful angel that looks like Lacus with wings open and mouth singing with water coming out of her mouth. Her hair is running down her back just how Lacus used to wear it and hands open in welcome. A small round thing sat in its palm. Kira recognized it as being Mr Pink. Lacus' favorite Haro to which Athrun had made for her many years ago.

Kira and Jasmine walked up to the doors a bit nervously. The door opened and there stood Dearka with Mir standing next to him. Both dressed in casual clothes. Kira wanted to run and hug Mir. One of his only friends to remain alive after the war.

"Welcome to Zala Manor."

* * *

(**A/N** I hope you all like the chapter. Short I know... but I got to where I wanted to go for this chapter. Next chapter another tragedy! And Kira's meeting with Athrun. Well maybe. I dunno I haven't really thought what would be next. Any ways please review. I need reviews! Thank you to those who have reviewed. I love you guys! Lol. It's a bit suspenseful eh? What will Athrun say? What happened while Kira was gone? All coming up next in the next few chapter!) 


	9. Tolle Gone?

_**Count to Ten**_

_**

* * *

**_(**A/N** There is some mild cursing in this chapter. Just so you know...)

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed... Only the characters I add and the plot.

* * *

__Summary: Kira is haunted by the dead. He doesn't know why they are but he has learned to live with it. How will meeting a new girl help his little problem? And why are all his friends still looking for him three years after he disappeared? Kira OOC.

* * *

(**A/N**)- Author's Notes _

_(Lalala)_- Ghost Speaking

_

* * *

Last Time: _

_"Welcome to Zala Manor."_

* * *

Chapter Nine: Tolle Gone? 

Athrun and Cagalli walked down the main stairs arm in arm. Kira looked up at them sadly. Then there could be heard from all over the house doors being opened and closed and hurried footsteps coming closer. Soon there was a crowd in the lobby of the manor. Kira recognized every single person in the room as either a friend or an old acquaintance.

_(Well... well... well... The gangs all here.)_ An emotionless voice called out.

"Damn..." Kira swore as he stepped in front of a terrified Jasmine.

Everyone else in the room stepped back in fear as they turned to see a smirking Tolle who is standing at the top of the steps. Athrun pulls Cagalli out of the way as a knife lands right where her head would have been.

"Tolle you gotta stop! I don't want to hurt you!" Kira cried as he pulled out a gun.

Jasmine looked surprised that Kira would carry a gun. It also frightened her more. Everyone in the room held there breath as they watched the ghost.

_(I'm sorry Kira...)_ Tolle murmured before launching another knife this time at Kira.

Kira pushed Jasmine out of the way before he leaped forward. Kira's seed broke and suddenly his moves were sharper as he made his way to the stairs. Tolle kept throwing knife after knife at Kira. The people watching the fight had to dodge some of the knives.

Then they both stopped moving. Kira stood at the bottom of the stairs. Tolle stood there mid throw when blood began to pour from his stomach. Kira walked up the stairs and with a quick movement pulled something from his pocket and the next thing everyone knew there was a fire. Tolle screamed as he dissolved.

_(Thank you Kira... I didn't want to hurt you.)_ Tolle whispered and then he was gone.

"Kira?" Athrun called from the bottom of the staircase.

Kira then collapsed onto the cold marble floor. Jasmine ran up to her love with fear in her heart.

"Kira you can't do this to me! Not now!" She cried.

Athrun, Cagalli and Mir all rushed forward as Jasmine held Kira in her arms. She whispered soothing things into his ear as he slept.

"Follow me... I'll show you to your rooms." Athrun said as he helped lift Kira.

"Alright... but I'm sharing a room with Kira." Jasmine said firmly.

Athrun nodded as they walked. The fire had been put out and all was quiet in the manor. Athrun helped Jasmine get Kira comfortable before he made to leave.

"Who else has died because of Flay's ghost? Or even Tolle?" Jasmine asked.

"I'll tell you and Kira later. Right now his soul needs rest." Athrun whispered before leaving the room.

"Oh Kira what are we going to do? Others seemed to have died... Friends of yours maybe... How are we going to get through this?" Jasmine whispered as she crawled onto Kira's bed where she wrapped his arms around her thin body.

"I don't know." Was Kira's hoarse reply.

"Get some sleep..." Jasmine smiled slightly.

"You too." Kira mumbled before falling back to sleep.

"I will..." With that the two love birds fell into a deep dreamless sleep...

* * *

(**A/N **I know I wasn't going to update until next week but I thought I would write a quick chapter. I hope ya'll like the chapter. What's going to happen? Kira still hasn't talked to Athrun. We see Cagalli on his arm but where is Lacus? Who is going to be the next ghost? What's in store for them? Its all coming up in the next few chapters! So please review so that I will update sooner. Oh and I'll be gone all weekend... Going to a college thing. Sooo I won't be able to write. Thank you to those who reviewed! Ciao for now! 

Karone


	10. Tragedy Strikes Again

_**Count to Ten

* * *

**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed... Only the characters I add and the plot.

* * *

_

_Summary: Kira is haunted by the dead. He doesn't know why they are but he has learned to live with it. How will meeting a new girl help his little problem? And why are all his friends still looking for him three years after he disappeared? Kira OOC.

* * *

_

(**A/N**)- Author's Notes

_(Lalala)_- Ghost Speaking

* * *

_Last Time:_

Athrun, Cagalli and Mir all rushed forward as Jasmine held Kira in her arms. She whispered soothing things into his ear as he slept.

"Follow me... I'll show you to your rooms." Athrun said as he helped lift Kira.

"Alright... but I'm sharing a room with Kira." Jasmine said firmly.

Athrun nodded as they walked. The fire had been put out and all was quiet in the manor. Athrun helped Jasmine get Kira comfortable before he made to leave.

"Who else has died because of Flay's ghost? Or even Tolle?" Jasmine asked.

"I'll tell you and Kira later. Right now his soul needs rest." Athrun whispered before leaving the room.

"Oh Kira what are we going to do? Others seemed to have died... Friends of yours maybe... How are we going to get through this?" Jasmine whispered as she crawled onto Kira's bed where she wrapped his arms around her thin body.

"I don't know." Was Kira's hoarse reply.

"Get some sleep..." Jasmine smiled slightly.

"You too." Kira mumbled before falling back to sleep.

"I will..." With that the two love birds fell into a deep dreamless sleep...

* * *

Chapter Ten: Tragedy Strikes Again

Kira woke up on a very comfortable bed. For a moment he wondered where he was until he remembered what had happened and why he felt so drained. He opened his eyes to see Jasmines face smiling up at his own. Her chin and cheek rested on his chest. Her eyes still closed as she snuggled closer to Kira.

Kira's face turned a light pink as he faced his angel. He noticed that she was on top of the blankets while he was under them leading him to believe that she hadn't meant to fall asleep like this. Her arms wrapped around him tightly and he found his arms wrapped around her small waist.

Kira gently pulled himself away from her and stood up. He walked over to the window and just stared at New York Cities beautiful horizon. An hour later he heard something stirring behind him. He turned to find a sleepy Jasmine looking for him. He chuckled lightly as she looked towards the window to find him looking out the window.

"Why do you carry a gun Kira?" She asked sleepily.

This surprised Kira because he didn't expect that to be the first thing from her lips. He turned back to the window and judged what time it was by where the sun is. He guessed almost noon to which his stomach agreed.

"I've been carrying it since I left Athrun and the others. I took lessons and got a license." Kira answered at last.

"You didn't answer the question." She replied as she stood up and walked over to him.

"To protect myself. The world out there is a scary one... Most of all for a traveler such as myself." Kira muttered.

"How did you know it was going to work?" Was her next question as they both moved away from the window to sit on the bed.

"Well... I managed to rescue some of the doc's notes from the fire. From what I read I came to the conclusion that the longer a ghost stays on this plane the more solid they become. Flay for example had been on this plane for almost three years. Her spirit had come to the point of almost being completely solid but she couldn't because she didn't have a body. So with that in mind... When I pushed her into the flames her spirit was destroyed and her soul was released to go to wherever souls go to after they die.

Tolle hadn't been here long but as each ghost appears the stronger they are and the more solid they already are. Or maybe he had been floating around the world for three years. Whatever the case I knew that when I faced him again I would have to slow him down before I could set him aflame. It's the only way to kill them in there spirit form." Kira explained carefully.

"Amazing..." Jasmine whispered while wide eyed.

"In my gun at the time I bought it had ten bullets. Now I have eight. I plan to use only one per ghost. I'm hoping there wont be anymore but you never know." Kira went on.

"Why can only certain people see, hear, and touch them?" Jasmine asked next.

"Well I talked with the doctor and that day we had our physical tests we tried a little experiment. He took me to a well known haunted house. There I felt chills and heard voices but never saw the actual ghosts. We hypothesized that it has to do with spiritual energy each person has. Some are weaker then others and others are totally different then the common.

Like me for example. I have a high dose of spiritual energy that may have been caused by how I was born. I can hear things most can't and I can feel things. Sometimes the ghost doesn't want to be known but I can still feel it and hear it. Like Flay... I always knew when she would strike." Kira continued.

"And me?" Jasmine asked in awe.

"You have a unique spiritual energy like I do. You can feel them all the time. When a person is injured sometimes it's the spirit that has the most damage. When I was hurt because of Flay I felt it as a spiritual thing. You were able to heal my body with your spiritual energy. My spirit wasn't ready for the quick recovery and that's why I was in a coma for that week." Kira continued to explain her different properties of her spiritual energy.

"So why did you collapse this time?" She finally asked.

"When I fired two bullets at Tolle I sent with it some of my spiritual energy to make it more effective. I think I put to much in or something because I grew very tired after it. I also put some of the energy into the fire from my lighter that I bought just for this." Kira answered patiently.

They fell silent after her last question was answered. They then got up and got changed before they turned to one another. They smiled as Kira headed for the door. Just as he was going to open the door there was a loud knock. Startled Kira opened the door to find a soldier standing there saluting him. Surprised at this Kira immediately saluted back.

"At ease." Kira commanded.

"I have a message for you sir. It's from Mr. Zala." The soldier said.

"Kira and guest. Cagalli and I are having lunch with some old friends of ours at a restaurant in the city. There is a limo outside waiting to escort you here. I hope you slept well and don't worry about changing. Hope to see you soon. Athrun out." Athrun's voice called from the vid screen next to the door where the soldier had put a chip in.

The soldier handed Kira the chip before stepping out of the room with a salute. Kira and Jasmine looked at each other before grabbing there bags and followed after the hurried soldier.

"I will be escorting you to the restaurant. Mr. Zala has collected every ghost seeing soldier to guard the manor. We are to guard his guests whether they can see the ghosts or not." The soldier informed.

"Okay then." Jasmine looked bewildered.

"If you will step this way." The soldier instructed as he led them outside to the limo.

"Thank you very much sir." Kira smiled as he and Jasmine climbed in.

Ten minutes later they found themselves standing outside of a huge building. Kira recognized it as being a very famous restaurant called, Multipurpose. It has ten floors, with ten kitchens, with ten very different themes. Each floor has ten foot high ceilings. The first floor is more like a café or coffee shop then a restaurant. The second floor is an underwater theme with underwater food. Third floor is Mexican. Fourth floor Italian. So on so forth.

Kira and Jasmine walked over to the elevators. The soldier told them to go in the right one while he took the left. The left one being a regular elevator. The right one is a glass elevator. As they rose they saw each floor in all there splendor. They finally reached the top floor. The formal room. In the center had a large round table. Around it were all of Kira's friends and what not. All dressed in casual clothes. The other tables in the room were pushed aside.

Kira wore a black trench coat with black shoes and a black turtle neck on. He is also wearing dark blue jeans and the only jewelry he ever wore, besides the necklace under his shirt, is his earring in his right earlobe. The outfit he wore when he first met Tom. He also still has his hair dyed and contacts in.

Jasmine wore a black leather jacket with a dark blue tank top with a black knee length skirt and black high heeled boots that reach just bellow her knees. Hoop earrings in her ears and the diamond necklace nestled against her throat as a choker.

Kira takes a deep breath as he walks forward to greet Athrun. They hug in a brotherly way before they sit down. Athrun at its head with Cagalli at his right and Kira at his left with Jasmine next to Kira. Kira looks around the table and notices a few people missing. One stood out like a sore thumb.

"Where is Lacus Athrun?" Kira asked.

"Well Kira... You see about two years after you left Flay got to her... Kira... Lacus is dead." Shock filled Kira.

"Nooooooooooo!" Kira screamed and everyone looked on in sympathy.

"We've been waiting for you to come back to announce her death... We had her frozen so that we could have the funeral with you there..." Cagalli spoke up for the first time.

Kira jumped up and ran to where the bathrooms are. Jasmine raced after him. Everyone he had left behind heard an anguished scream. Each felt bad for the young man...

Kira smashed his fist into a wall. His eyes lost there light. His seed having broken. Athrun and Cagalli had come running when Kira had left. Athrun restrained Kira from hurting himself anymore by binding his arms behind his back. Kira calmed down and fell to his knees weeping.

He then managed to get out of Athrun's grip and ran into the girls bathroom. He sank to the floor in there and just stared off into space. He heard a giggle come from the door. He looked over and there stood Athrun with a little girl in his arms. She looked to be almost two years old.

"Her name is Lyra." Athrun whispered as Kira looked on.

The little girl has pink hair just like Lacus had and she has blue eyes like Yzak. Kira just looked at the little girl. Jasmine walked in next and looked sadly at Kira before she sat next to him.

"She is Lacus' daughter..." Athrun continued.

"Who is the father?" Kira asked finally.

"Yzak and her got together after you left. They married soon after."Athrun muttered.

"Why is she here?" Kira asked.

"Yzak was Flay's second victim... Though she didn't touch him. After Lacus was murdered he went insane and killed himself. Flay had driven him over the edge with her taunts." Athrun said as Lyra pulled closer to him at the mention of her parents.

"Why is she here?" Kira asked again.

"In Lacus' will she stated that you are her guardian but if you didn't come back and something happened to both of them then she asked me to look after her for you. Lacus wants you to adopt her daughter..."

* * *

(**A/N** Well I hope you all love the chapter. It's longer then usual. More fluff! But hey at least it's the bearable kind. 

Thank you to those who reviewed.

This chapter explains a lot of stuff. It just came to me this afternoon. Thought it was genius because I was having trouble with how I was going to explain everything. Then this hit me like a ton of bricks. I hope you all can understand what I said up there. Have a question just let me know and I'll try and answer it either in the next chapter or maybe an email.

Next chapter a new ghost comes into the picture but not who you think.

Please review! I love reviews and its what keeps this story going!

Karone


	11. Adoption?

_**Count to Ten

* * *

**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed... Only the characters I add and the plot.

* * *

_

_Summary: Kira is haunted by the dead. He doesn't know why they are but he has learned to live with it. How will meeting a new girl help his little problem? And why are all his friends still looking for him three years after he disappeared? Kira OOC.

* * *

_

(**A/N**)- Author's Notes

_(Lalala)_- Ghost Speaking

* * *

_Last Time:_

_"Her name is Lyra." Athrun whispered as Kira looked on._

_The little girl has pink hair just like Lacus had and she has blue eyes like Yzak. Kira just looked at the little girl. Jasmine walked in next and looked sadly at Kira before she sat next to him._

_"She is Lacus' daughter..." Athrun continued._

_"Who is the father?" Kira asked finally._

_"Yzak and her got together after you left. They married soon after."Athrun muttered._

_"Why is she here?" Kira asked._

_"Yzak was Flay's second victim... Though she didn't touch him. After Lacus was murdered he went insane and killed himself. Flay had driven him over the edge with her taunts." Athrun said as Lyra pulled closer to him at the mention of her parents._

_"Why is she here?" Kira asked again._

_"In Lacus' will she stated that you are her guardian but if you didn't come back and something happened to both of them then she asked me to look after her for you. Lacus wants you to adopt her daughter..."

* * *

_

**WARNING: Blood is mentioned and Lacus death is as well. Not for the faint of heart but necessary. Enjoy and R&R!

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven: Adoption?

Kira looked at the little girl for a long time. His eyes seemed so lost and afraid... Jasmine wanted to take his pain away. Kira held out a shaky arm to touch the little girl. When Lyra saw that Kira wouldn't hurt her or anything she put her little arms out to be held by Kira. Kira smiled stiffly as he stood up and took the girl from Athrun. He sat back down as he looked at the little girl hugging his chest.

"Lyra is it?" Kira asked softly as his eyes began to soften.

The little girl nodded her head as she snuggled. How weird it was that she would trust him so much at a first meeting, was on everyone's minds. She is exactly like her mother they all thought. Her mother had been so trusting but also knew when not to. At the thought of Lacus Kira's eyes began to tear again. He pushed them down as he studied the little girl in his arms.

"Would you like a new daddy Lyra?" Kira still spoke softly.

Again she nodded but this time she looked up at him. He smiled at her before getting up again. Jasmine stood up as well and they all made to leave the girls bathroom.

"Kira?" Athrun called before Kira could leave.

"Athrun?" Kira called back as he turned around.

"Are you going to adopt her?" Athrun asked.

"After we deal with these ghosts," Kira firmly said, "But until then she will stay with me. If she is happy then I will adopt her. I don't want to force her to have a new father."

Athrun nodded his head as they all finally left the room. They entered the quiet restaurant to find all there guests eating quietly. Kira sat down with Lyra on his lap. Feeding her as well as watching the others talk. They were telling him about what happened while he was gone.

"The day after you left was when Flay first appeared. She said she killed you and that she would kill us one at a time. If we ran she would just follow us and kill us off one at a time. After that we tried to find you but there wasn't a trace." Cagalli was saying.

"After the threat we all moved into Athrun's manor that his mother had left to him. We formed our own force to either fight off the ghosts (we weren't sure if they could be killed yet.) Or prevent another war from starting. Lacus became a main leader of the public. She kept the peace together." Mir added.

"Six months after you had left she was crying outside. Yzak had been walking by and for some reason he comforted her. It was totally out of character for him. After that we found them talking a lot and going off by themselves. Soon they were going out in public as a couple. One day they just announced that they were getting married. That was about a year after you left. Nine months after the hurried marriage they had Lyra." Cagalli continued.

"A total of six months after Lyra was born was when we started seeing Flay more. No one had tried to hit her or anything yet. All she had been doing was talking and trying to cause accidents. No one was ready for what she was about to pull... Lacus was outside in the backyard with Lyra. Mr. Pink had been playing with a crawling Lyra. She had just started crawling and was trying to grab Mr. Pink when IT happened..." Athrun trailed off.

"There was a stone angel with a stone sword in its hand behind Lacus. Lacus thought she was safe. It had been at least a week since the last Flay sighting. While she was watching Lyra... The base of the statue crumbled... The sword went through Lacus's back just before the rest of the angel collapsed on top of her killing her instantly." Dearka whispered as the room fell silent.

Kira choked up after hearing this part of the tale. After all this was only the beginning he was sure of it. Though besides a missing Yzak and Lacus he didn't see anyone else. He listened quietly. His food forgotten as Lyra curled into a ball on Kira's lap.

"Two months later Yzak had fallen into a deep depression. (He had been in denial most of the time.) We found him one morning on his bed with an empty bottle of pills near his left hand. Lyra had been crying in the room next door which had alerted everyone to something being wrong." Athrun muttered.

"After that is was attack after attack. She only managed to hurt but nothing too serious. Then she stopped attacking a few months ago. She totally disappeared which we were all happy about but then Tolle showed up... Mir had been the one to first see him..." Cagalli looked at Mir.

"Then you came back into the picture and stopped him from hurting anyone." Mir said though she did look sad because he had been her boyfriend.

"What's your story?" Dearka asked.

Kira went on to tell them of his travels. How he tried to find a way to make Flay disappear. How he never stayed in one place for very long. That he thought Flay had only been after him. He also told them about his life with Tom and Bailee and how Tai had been killed by Flay and how he began to run again this time with Jasmine.

He then told them about the research he had found with Doctor Youngling. He told them how Doctor Youngling and his assistant was killed and how Kira had been injured. Jasmine talked a little as well. Telling her part in all of this. When Kira told them what he had learned they all stared at him slack jawed. Lyra had fallen asleep by then and it was now supper time.

"Who do you think is doing this?" Athrun finally asked after a moment of silence.

"I'm not sure yet but I think it was someone we knew." Kira said with a far away look in his eye.

"Well I suppose we better get back to the Manor." Cagalli muttered after they had eaten supper there as well.

"Yeah... Its getting late. We can finish this discussion tomorrow." Athrun agreed.

When they got back to the manor they stared at it in horror. It was bathed in the blood of the soldiers who had been asked to stay there. Not all of them but from what they could see there were at least five down. Either dead or just barely alive. Standing in the entrance looking out at the property which was full of soldiers stood...

* * *

(**A/N** I'm evil! Muh hahaha! I'm going to leave you all guessing. That's not the worst part of it. _grins _I'm putting this story on hold for awhile. I want to work on some of my other stories for awhile. Like Gray Leaves. I haven't touched my other stories in months. So you guys will just have to survive however long it is until I next update. I know I'm evil... Im proud of it!

Thank you to those who reviewed. I hope you guys like the chapter. I know the scene with Lacus was a bit graphic. I might have to change the rating because of it but it was the best I could think of. I'm a twisty person. _shrugs_

Please R&R!

Karone


	12. No Way

**_Count to Ten

* * *

_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed... Only the characters I add and the plot.

* * *

_

_Summary: Kira is haunted by the dead. He doesn't know why they are but he has learned to live with it. How will meeting a new girl help his little problem? And why are all his friends still looking for him three years after he disappeared? Kira OOC.

* * *

_

(**A/N**)- Author's Notes

_(Lalala)_- Ghost Speaking

* * *

_Last Time:_

_When they got back to the manor they stared at it in horror. It was bathed in the blood of the soldiers who had been asked to stay there. Not all of them but from what they could see there were at least five down. Either dead or just barely alive. Standing in the entrance looking out at the property which was full of soldiers stood...

* * *

_

Chapter Twelve: No Way...

Before anyone could do anything the ghost disappeared. The other soldiers still standing rushed to there fallen friends. Kira and the others stood there slack jawed at what they had just seen. Nicol... Sweet... Kind... Gentle... Nicol... a ghost trying to kill them. Its unbelievable... Unthinkable! Athrun fell to his knees in sorrow. He always blamed himself for what happened. Kira looked away from the house and with Lyra on his back he walked away. Athrun turned to look at his friend before he got up and grabbed Kira's arm. Without looking at Athrun Kira pulls away.

"You can't keep running." Athrun cried as Kira continued to go.

"I'm getting a drink." Was all he said before he disappeared behind the Lacus fountain.

Jasmine started to follow him but Cagalli grabbed her arm and shook her head no. Jasmine fell to her knees with tears in her eyes as she was left behind. Athrun stood up and walked toward the mansion to see if he could help any of the soldiers. Its time they all went home. Its become too dangerous for them.

Kira walked into New York City silently. Lyra asleep on his back. He kept replaying what had happened over and over again in his head. To Nicol's death to his recent appearance. Silent tears slide down his face as he walks into a bar. After an hour of just sitting there with one can of beer half full he finally gets up to leave. Lyra was sitting on his lap as he just stared off into the distance.

"What wrong?" She asks in her childish voice.

"A person I never met but was a good friend to Uncle Athrun is back." Kira smiles down at the child as he walks over to the park.

Its not midnight and yet Lyra refused to go back to sleep. She watches Kira closely as he swings back and forth with her on his lap on a swing. Tears threaten to start to fall.

"Why doesn't he blame me?" Kira whispers. Lyra stares up at him before finally tugging on his shirt.

"Cause daddy is so luvable?" She answers cutely.

Kira blinks as he looks down at the child. She had called him daddy... After only knowing him for a few hours... She called him daddy. Tears slide down his face as he sees so much of Lyra's mother in her. So perspective... So lovable... Kira pulled her into a tight hug.

"Your so much like your mother." Kira tells her.

Lyra starts to cry silently. Only vaguely remembering the woman she once called mommy. She looks up at Kira and the cuddles into his chest before falling asleep. Kira checks his watch only to find its after midnight. He carry's Lyra in his arms to keep her warm as he begins to walk back to the manor.

Athrun paced in the lobby waiting for his best friend to come home. It has been three hours since Kira had left them. All the soldiers were sent home earlier that evening. Now the only ones in the manor are Athrun's friends. Athrun began to worry about his friend after a hour had passed. With Nicol out there... He feared for everyone's safety.

There was a knock at the door. Suddenly cautious Athrun pulls out his gun and lighter. Creeping toward the door he heard nothing. He opened the door to find Nicol standing there with a feral look in his eye. Athrun jumps back and fires his gun twice. Both times it just grazed the ghost.

_(There will be a tragedy tonight...)_ And with that Nicol vanished again.

Athrun let out the breath he had been holding. Then what Nicol said sunk in... He is going to kill someone tonight. Athrun turns around and runs up the stairs to wake everyone.

Kira stumbles onto Athrun's property. Kira is so tired he nearly collapses as he gets past the gates. Then he seemed to remember what had happened here. His eyes snap up to look at the house. It still looks eery and oddly silent. Kira crept forward with his gun out. Lyra walking beside him looking around fearfully. The minute Kira stepped onto the property she had woken up and insisted on walking.

They scooted around the fountain when a noise was heard. Kira froze mid step with Lyra clinging to his right leg. A piano playing in the background. It was an eery sound... Haunting almost. Then Kira seemed to remember something Athrun had said because he started looking everywhere. Up on the roof sat an old ghostly piano. A young man with green hair sat playing a haunting melody. Kira picks Lyra up with one arm and whispers something in her ear.

Then she made a run for the house as soon as her foot touched the ground. Kira began to fire at the young man. The young man disappeared along with the piano. Then from another part of the property the same music came.

Lyra stopped running and looked around fearfully. Kira's eyes widened as he realizes that Lyra is the target. A moment later a gun goes off and Lyra falls to the ground bleeding... Kira screams in anger and anguish before his seed breaks. No more mister nice guy.

* * *

(**A/N** Hi guys I'm back! Another chapter! WOOHOO! I know its not long... but I thought you guys had waited long enough. I was able to update some of my other stories so I decided to come back to this one for awhile. Please R&R. I love to hear what you guys think of this story. This chapter... Certain parts were kind of hard to write. I hope it doesn't seem forced... Well let me know if you like it. I do NOT accept Flames though. They are very mean and I am against them. Thank you to those who did review and thank you for reading! Ciao for now! 

Karone


	13. No More Mister Nice Guy

**_Count to Ten

* * *

_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed... Only the characters I add and the plot.

* * *

_

_Summary: Kira is haunted by the dead. He doesn't know why they are but he has learned to live with it. How will meeting a new girl help his little problem? And why are all his friends still looking for him three years after he disappeared? Kira OOC.

* * *

_

(**A/N**)- Author's Notes

_(Lalala)_- Ghost Speaking

* * *

_Last Time:_

_Lyra stopped running and looked around fearfully. Kira's eyes widened as he realizes that Lyra is the target. A moment later a gun goes off and Lyra falls to the ground bleeding... Kira screams in anger and anguish before his seed breaks. No more mister nice guy.

* * *

_

Chapter Thirteen: No More Mister Nice Guy

Kira runs to where Lyra lay unconscious. Glancing at her injures he begins his search for the ghost. For now he knows that they are no longer human. Why shoot a little girl? She has her whole life a head of her.

Kira picked her up as he searched. There on the Lacus fountain stood Nicol. Kira with tears in his eyes shot him. Nicol faded to another part of the property. Kira determined to stop Nicol from hurting others continued to look around the property.

Just then Athrun came running outside. Kira turned around and shot at Athrun without realizing that it wasn't Nicol. Athrun managed to dodge the bullet. All there friends were to stay in the house but when Athrun heard the gun shot he knew he had to help whoever was outside.

Athrun looked at his best friend as Kira continued to prowl. Athrun then eyed little Lyra in his arms... lifeless. Then he saw Kira's eyes and knew what had happened. Kira had lost control. Kira turned and looked at Athrun and then his eyes widened as Nicol appeared behind Athrun... Ready to kill him.

"Nooooo!" Kira screamed as he raced to stop Nicol.

Athrun turned around in slow motion just as Nicol was about to shoot him Kira pushed Athrun to the ground. Then Kira pushed off the ground while leaving Lyra with Athrun. Kira jumped back up and shot Nicol in the chest. Tears still streaming down his cheeks as he takes out his lighter. Nicol bows his head in respect as Kira torched him.

_(Thank you Kira. Athrun it wasn't your fault. I wanted you to live. I hope some day you will be able to forgive yourself. I'm sorry...)_ And with that Nicol was gone.

Kira fell to his knees in grief as he looks over at Athrun who is still holding Lyra. Kira walks silently over to Athrun and looks at the little girl who had called him daddy not to long ago. Lyra looks up at him with lifeless eyes but then Kira sees that she is breathing. Kira scooped the girl up into his arms and walked inside.

The others gasped in shock as Kira passed them. All life gone from his eyes. Not the same look he has when his seed breaks but one of surrender... betrayal... and pain. Kira walks to his room where he places Lyra on his bed. There he cares for her wound. She had managed to get out of the way and was only grazed on her right shoulder. Enough to have her bleed at least.

An hour later when Lyra's breathing returned to normal there was a knock on the door. Looking back at the little girl he gets up and opens it to find Jasmine. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she hugs him tightly.

"Your bleeding." She whispers.

"I know." Kira replied.

"Will you let me heal you?" She asks as she looks up into his lifeless eyes.

"No." Kira firmly answered.

"Why?" She cries.

"Because I can live with the pain. You may heal Lyra though." Kira then walked over to the door. He looked back for a second before picking up a bag.

"Are you running again?" Jasmine demanded.

"I'm never going to run again. I'm going after the leader. I have to stop this before someone else dies." Kira then left the room.

"I'm going with you Kira." Athrun said from where he stood next to the door. Kira nods before continuing to walk.

Murrue Ramius stands alone by the entrance to the manor. Then Dearka Elsman, Cagalli Attha, Kuzzey Buskirk, Sai Argyle, Andrew Waltfeld, and Mirillia Haww walked in. There only friends that are left alive. They have come to say goodbye.

"Kira. Athrun. You two had better not get killed out there." Cagalli said with crossed arms and tears in her eyes.

"Yeah come back alive kid..." Andrew came over and slapped Kira back with a smile.

"Show them whose boss." Kuzzey said as he gave Kira and Athrun a brotherly hug.

"We will hold down the fort." Sai smiled from beside Mirillia.

"We have faith in you." Murrue spoke up from near the door.

"Don't be gone to long." Dearka smiled as he drew both boys into a quick hug.

"Kira. Athrun. Don't do anything stupid. Come back to us in one piece." Mirillia smiled sadly at them.

Kira and Athrun nodded there heads before making there way to the door. They turn around and looked at there friends. People who they consider family. Kira's eyes sparkled with unshed tears as he once again had to leave them all behind. Athrun's eyes holds a look of determination and sadness. Not knowing what the future will hold.

"Take care of Lyra for me." Kira said before waving a final goodbye.

Athrun and Kira get on Kira's motorcycle where they preceded to leave Zala Manor. Kira looks back at the place he had only known for a day with a sad smile. Athrun looks back and memories try to resurface. They sped off into the rising sun. They aren't going to wait for the fight to be brought to them. Not anymore. No more mister nice guy...

* * *

(**A/N** I know the last chapter was very short... I'm sorry. To make up for it I decided to write another chapter and put it up right away! I know this one is short too but I'm not sure where I'm going with this at the moment. Too many possibilities. So any ways I hope you all like the chapter. Please R&R and thank you to those who reviewed. THIS IS FOR YOU GUYS! Oh and if you have an idea you would like to see in the story just let me know and I may use it. Thanks again! Ciao for now. 

**Karone**


	14. Uh Oh

**_Count to Ten

* * *

_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed... Only the characters I add and the plot.

* * *

_

_Summary: Kira is haunted by the dead. He doesn't know why they are but he has learned to live with it. How will meeting a new girl help his little problem? And why are all his friends still looking for him three years after he disappeared? Kira OOC.

* * *

_

(**A/N**)- Author's Notes

_(Lalala)_- Ghost Speaking

* * *

_Last Time:_

_Athrun and Kira get on Kira's motorcycle where they preceded to leave Zala Manor. Kira looks back at the place he had only known for a day with a sad smile. Athrun looks back and memories try to resurface. They sped off into the rising sun. They aren't going to wait for the fight to be brought to them. Not anymore. No more mister nice guy...

* * *

_

Chapter Fourteen: Uh Oh...

"Kira can you maybe drive better? I can't get a good shot." Athrun yelled as Kira swerved into another lane.

"Well if you would like to live then no." Kira called back.

"We're going to have take this battle on foot. Any ideas where?" Athrun shouted over the roar of the motorcycle.

"It can't be a place where a lot of people are and they can't be able to see the battle either." Kira shouted back.

"We are in New York City! What do you expect?" Athrun shot at the ghost on its motorcycle.

For the last hour Kira and Athrun had been chased by an unknown ghost. Slow down and they die so while Kira drove his motorcycle Athrun sat behind him firing at the ghost. Now mind you that Kira is on a high way (They are on the outskirts of the city) that is crowded with earlier morning businessmen and women. So Athrun can't fire very often and Kira has to swerve in and out of traffic in order to stay one step ahead of there enemy.

"How about a park? Its five in the morning. There shouldn't be anyone out." Kira finally yelled.

"Its worth a try. Take a right at the next intersection." Athrun continues to try and shoot the enemy as they make there way to Central Park.

"Try and get a head start Kira. When we get there we should be hiding by the time he catches up." Athrun shoots another round.

"There is only one problem with that plan Athrun. He can be wherever he wants at any time. Its only a miracle that he hasn't tried to come up beside us." Kira swerves into the right lane.

"We have to do something. What the... Where'd he go?" Athrun cried out.

"Athrun hang on!" Kira screamed as he just barely managed to get out of the way.

As the motorcyclist sped past Kira got a good look at his face. What he saw nearly made him collide with a tree. Suddenly Central Park was ahead and Kira began to count the seconds until they would leap off and try and hide. The moment the motorcycle stopped Athrun leaped off and into a tree. Kira took a moment to take the keys before leaping into a bush.

The other motorcycle came to a stop just beside Kira's. The man got off but did not take his helmet off. He scanned the area before disappearing in the fog that just appeared. Kira began to shiver slightly as the air grew cold.

_(Come out! Come out! Where ever you are!)_ Came the voice of the ghost.

_(I just want to kill you.)_ He continued in a sing song voice.

"Why Mu?" Kira's voice echoed throughout the park.

_(My master wishes to add you to his collection. Now be good boys and come out.)_ Mu La Flaga called out.

"Who is your master?" Kira asked.

_(An old friend of yours Kira. He died many years ago.)_ Mu continued to search for the two boys.

_(Have you found them yet?) _Another voice asked.

_(The master grows impatient.)_ Said another.

_(Don't worry. We'll get them this time. Getting them to leave there friends... ingenious.)_ Said Mu.

"Oh my god... Tom... Bailee... Tai." Kira cried from his position.

"Kira no!" Athrun cried out just before Kira could do anything.

_(Oh Kira! I want revenge for, you taking the love of my life and well... my life.)_ Tai's sing song voice rang out.

"No... Tai." Kira cried.

To Kira... Tai's death was recent. He is stilling mourning his death. Kira at this point just wanted to die. He has caused so much suffering. Tai... was like his brother and now he is a ghost trying to kill him. If Athrun had been killed... Kira knew that he would have let Athrun kill him.

_(Come now Kira. Don't keep us waiting.)_ Said a new voice.

Kira's eyes widened as he looked up at Athrun. Athrun was looking into the fog trying to find the ghosts. Athrun looked down at Kira and saw terror in his eyes. Athrun turned toward where footsteps could be heard. A man stepped into view. An older man wearing a lab coat. That's right... The one who helped Kira figure out how to purify the ghosts spirits... Doctor Youngling.

* * *

(**A/N** Well I hope you all like this chapter. Again its not long but it got to where I wanted it too. I will try and write longer chapters from now on. Thank you to those who reviewed. 

Oh and to answer one of the questions someone asked me earlier in a review...

**konekokitten**: Lacus had to die for a reason. It will become more clear in a later chapter but for now... This is all I can offer you. One reason is because I needed her out of the way so that Jasmine has a place. There are other reasons I had her die. If you continue to read you will find out but if at the end of the story and you still wonder why then I will explain it. Thank you for the review.

**Shirogami**: I needed to put in a twist in that chapter. I would never forgive myself if I killed her as well. My friend was so mad at me. Any ways I did have him go crazy in the last chapter. Things are about to be stepped up a notch. I hope you like the chapter.

Please R&R people! I know people read this story. I really want to know what you think. Again thank you to those who did review. Ciao for now.

**Karone**


	15. We Are in so Much Trouble!

_**Count to Ten

* * *

**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed... Only the characters I add and the plot.

* * *

_

_Summary: Kira is haunted by the dead. He doesn't know why they are but he has learned to live with it. How will meeting a new girl help his little problem? And why are all his friends still looking for him three years after he disappeared? Kira OOC.

* * *

_

(**A/N**)- Author's Notes

_(Lalala)_- Ghost Speaking

_-Devine Speaker-

* * *

_

_Last Time:_

_Kira's eyes widened as he looked up at Athrun. Athrun was looking into the fog trying to find the ghosts. Athrun looked down at Kira and saw terror in his eyes. Athrun turned toward where footsteps could be heard. A man stepped into view. An older man wearing a lab coat. That's right... The one who helped Kira figure out how to purify the ghosts spirits... Doctor Youngling.

* * *

_

Chapter Fifteen: We Are in so Much Trouble!

Kira gasps loudly at the sight of Doctor Youngling. Everything was about to go down hill and fast. Doctor Youngling knew how to have a ghost take on a completely human form and still live forever. If whoever was behind all these ghosts appearances was to learn how... Total darkness would rule the world. Suddenly it just wasn't about there lives anymore.

Kira cursed himself as he watched the dear doc walk closer to where the two were hiding. Athrun knew that they wouldn't be able to hide much longer. He also knew they had to take out two of the ghosts before they were to be discovered.

Kira knew what he had to do. He is going to face them like a man. He stands up from his spot and shoots the doctor. The doctor fell to one knee in pain. Kira then lights him aflame. Mu La Flaga stepped out from behind a tree dragging someone with him. Kira stared at him in anger as Jasmine came into view. She looked so scared with her mouth gagged and her wrists tied together in the front with a rope.

"Release her." Screamed Kira.

Just then a gun shot could be heard. Then a loud thud filled the park. Athrun had leapt from the tree and landed on Kira painfully. When Kira looked up at Mu again from beneath Athrun not only was there anger... Kira's eyes faded as his seed broke yet again. Athrun got up painfully and when he looked at Kira he felt shivers go down his spine.

The peace loving young man long gone. The soldier within has finally emerged. Kira was pissed off and that is a very scary thought. Athrun turned back to Mu with his gun raised and what he saw made him lose all rational thought. Mu was playing with Jasmine.

Her eyes wide with fear as Mu gently pressed his dagger against her throat and tracing it down her neck. His other hand on her hip. Athrun joined Kira in SEED mode. Kira leaps at Mu but then jumps into the tree above. Athrun distracts Mu by running at him from the other side. Instead of slicing Jasmines throat he throws the dagger at Athrun to slow him down. Not to kill him.

The dagger embeds itself in Athrun's right leg. Immediately Athrun falls to one knee and then takes a shot at the now exposed Mu. He manages to hit Mu in the shoulder and Jasmine was released. Kira jumped down at this moment and carries Jasmine to safety.

Mu grows angry and fires at Athrun mercilessly. A bullet hits the handle of Athrun's gun and knocks it into bush far from Athrun's reach. Athrun is now defenseless and he could feel the fear rising from the pit of his stomach. Mu smiles evilly down at Athrun when a blear of pink stands in his way. Standing there with wings spread was an angel and not just any angel. Lacus has returned to earth to protect her friends. Next to her stands a smirking Yzak with a gun in hand.

_-Kira, Athrun, It is not your time to die. We will hold them off as long as we can. Regroup.-_ Lacus whispered so only Athrun and Kira could hear.

Kira was far away but could still hear each word she said. Jasmine faints under all the pressure so Kira is forced to pick her up bridal style. Kira leaps away into the fog with Athrun not that far behind.

_-You will not have them. We will stop you demons!-_ Lacus cried as she and Yzak charge.

_(I would like to see you try witch.)_ Bailee snarled.

Mu steps back as Tom, Tai and Bailee begin there fight. Mu thought about going after the brats but thought against it. He would need help if he was going to overwhelm them. Leaning against a tree he lets his masters words bounce around in his head.

_(We shall rise again but we need new bodies. Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala are the perfect specimens. Bring them to me alive.) _Echoed the dark voice.

_(Very well... Master.)_ Mu bowed and had left for his mission.

While Mu was thinking about his master the others were losing there battles. Tai had been managing to keep his own against Yzak but soon enough he knew he couldn't win. So he ran like a coward. Bailee and Tom however stayed behind to fight.

_-Come back coward!-_ Yzak roared as Tai fled.

_-Don't waste your time on him. We have to find Kira and Athrun.-_ Lacus rested her hand on his shoulder.

_(You aren't going anywhere pinky.)_ Bailee snapped as she tried to charge Lacus.

Lacus gracefully jumped out of the way. Yzak was having a harder time against Tom. Apparently Tom actually knew how to fight. Though Yzak finally overcame him. Lacus was dodging blows left and right. Finally she saw an opening and struck one blow. Bailee fell to her knees next to Tom.

_-I'm so sorry Miss Bailee.- _Lacus said before setting Bailee on fire after winning her little duel.

_-You fought well Tom. I wish I had met you in life.-_ Yzak muttered before setting Tom on fire.

Mu and Tai regrouped at the parks center. The final battle is coming. They had to get one of two or else there master will kill them again. This time they would rot in hell. There souls can not be purified by something so evil.

Lacus and Yzak found Kira tending his friends wounds as well as his own by a small stream.

"I'm fine Kira. How is Jasmine?" Athrun fended off his friend as he wrapped a bandage around his leg after pulling the dagger out.

"She is coming to." Kira said as he swatted Athrun's hand away so he could finish wrapping the wound tightly.

_-You two did very well considering.- _Lacus said as she sat down beside Jasmine who finally woke up completely.

_-Yeah but you two were no match for all of them. Tom and Bailee are gone though.-_ Yzak said as he leaned against a tree.

"What are we going to do?" Kira asked while looking at there little group.

Then looking back at Lacus and Yzak his eyes grew big and round like two violet colored saucers. He then pointed at the two of them with his mouth open gaping like a fish. His mouth moving but no words would come. Athrun looked at the two as well and started laughing.

"I never thought Yzak would be an angel." Athrun fell over laughing.

_-Shows how much you know Athrun.- _Yzak sniffed.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Jasmine practically yelled.

"Lacus and Yzak are angels sent to help us but how did you get here? Why didn't you turn into ghosts?" Kira muttered.

_-Our spiritual energy was too much for the evil master. So our souls advanced to heaven but when we saw what you were going through we begged to come back down to earth to help.-_ Lacus said.

_-We are going to stand guard so you can have a rest.-_ Yzak said after a short silence.

Kira yawned and Jasmine rest her head in Kira's lap and Athrun fell asleep against a nearby tree. Lacus and Yzak took to the skies to keep an eye out for the evil ones. The fog still hovering over the ground like a blanket. Beautiful white wings kept them afloat as they circled above the sleeping friends. Dressed in all white they blended in with the fog around them.

Tai smirked as he watched the circling pair before the plan was set in motion. Mu would cause a distraction and Tai would get the prize. Mu started firing his gun at some innocent people who had decided to take a walk in the park. As there screams of fears reached heavenly ears the two angels took off in that direction.

Tai smiled in triumph as strolled over to the three friends. He grabbed Athrun with his freezing hands and with one swift movement Athrun was knocked out. Kira sat up right away and shot at Tai. Tai picked up his prize and leaped away taking an unconscious Athrun with him.

* * *

(**A/N** Well everyone I hope you liked the chapter. What will happen to Athrun? Why does the master want Athrun and Kira? Who is the Master? What will happen to Kira and Jasmine? All coming up in the next few chapters! 

Guess what everyone. This story is coming to an end soon. Now I want your opinion. Should I write a sequel? Let me know in your reviews!

Thank you to those who reviewed. I was very happy to see 6 reviews. Well I hope you all loved the chapter. There are at least two more chapters left. After that I don't know. Thank you and good night! Lol. Ciao for now.

**Karone**


	16. The Planning Stage

**_Count to Ten

* * *

_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed... Only the characters I add and the plot.

* * *

_

_Summary: Kira is haunted by the dead. He doesn't know why they are but he has learned to live with it. How will meeting a new girl help his little problem? And why are all his friends still looking for him three years after he disappeared? Kira OOC.

* * *

_

(**A/N**)- Author's Notes

_(Lalala)_- Ghost Speaking

_-Devine Speaker-

* * *

_

_Last Time:_

_Tai smiled in triumph as strolled over to the three friends. He grabbed Athrun with his freezing hands and with one swift movement Athrun was knocked out. Kira sat up right away and shot at Tai. Tai picked up his prize and leaped away taking an unconscious Athrun with him.

* * *

_

Chapter Sixteen: The Planning Stage

Athrun woke slowly. His first feeling being the pain in his head. His eyes opened slowly as he took in his surroundings. He is in some type of metal cage, with bars, in the middle of Central Park or at least he assumed it was Central Park. Complete silence met his ears as he strained to listen for his attacker.

He began to wonder where Kira was and how he was going to get out of this mess. As he sat thinking of different escape plans he didn't hear someone enter the clearing.

_(Trying to figure a way out?)_ Mu sneered.

Athrun looked up in barely contained surprise. He glared at Mu was as much hatred as he could gather.

_(Did you know your head's bleeding?)_ Mu asked with that same sneer on his face.

Athrun didn't answer which made Mu angrier. Mu started to pace in front of Athrun's steel cage before he snapped his fingers. He vanished and for a long time Athrun sat there waiting.

* * *

Mean while...

* * *

Kira paced in front of Jasmine while Lacus and Yzak stood watching him in a nearby tree. Both were a mess after having been in a battle where they had almost been defeated. The war Kira and the others had fought in many years ago had many casualties which means there are many ghosts. Mu took twenty of them and had them attack a group of innocent people about a mile away from where Kira, Athrun and Jasmine had been sleeping. 

Many of the innocent's had been close to death by the time Lacus and Yzak had stepped into the battle. No one died though much to Lacus and Yzak's relief but then they realized they had left the others unprotected for at least two hours. Cursing there bad luck they hurried back to find Kira defending Jasmine with about ten ghosts surrounding them

Kira had been badly injured and was fighting with a sword. Since the fog was still so hard to see through he didn't want to hurt anyone by accident so he decided not to use his gun. Why he was carrying a sword no one knew but it stopped the ghosts so it didn't really matter.

After all the ghosts had been torched Kira had started pacing. He didn't seem willing to talk to anyone. Jasmine told Lacus and Yzak what had happened and how after Athrun had been taken about twenty ghosts or so had appeared out of thin air and how Kira tried to hold them back.

Kira finally stopped pacing long enough to look down at his bleeding leg. He sat down and began to wrap his leg. Jasmine said that when the ghosts had first appeared they had been caught off guard. Kira had managed to move in such a way that the dagger the ghost was holding didn't hit any vital points. Though it is a deep cut it didn't seem to bother him. No one could get him to sit down long enough so they could tend to it.

Kira's eyes still held the hatred he was feeling toward whoever is doing this to them. He wishes in some ways that he could go back to happier times. Before the war... Before this ghost war... He tries hard not to think about that because right now he has to think of a plan to save Athrun. Since Mu didn't kill Athrun on sight then that means they needed him for something.

After Kira finished tending his various wounds he began pacing again. This time going over what he and Doctor Youngling had come up with in there last meeting before his death. They had been discussing various reasons for targeting Kira and the one that seemed most logical was that they want his body. They want him alive after all.

Kira is the ultimate coordinator. Not many know this but he is... So whoever wants him must want his abilities. After Kira concluded that he began to think about why they would want Athrun. Athrun has power... He has money... He has his own military. He is a coordinator who has the SEED. Kira doesn't have the sort of political, social, or money power that Athrun does so he concluded that's why his friend was taken. So that means there are at least two people who are controlling the ghosts...

_(It's getting late Kira.)_ Lacus spoke softly as she landed next to him.

"I think I know where they have taken him and why." Kira announced.

_(Do you have a plan?)_ Yzak asked from his tree.

"Yeah I do... We just need to some how get in touch with Athrun." Kira started to pace again.

_(If he falls asleep Yzak and I can enter his dreams.)_ Lacus smiled.

"Okay... I want you to tell him that were going to come for him at midnight and that if he can figure out how to get away then he should put his plan into effect at that time." Kira said as he continued pacing.

_(And if he can't?)_ Yzak raised an eyebrow.

"I will have a plan B." Kira smirked.

"Kira?" A small voice called out.

"Jasmine... I know this is a lot to ask but I'm going to have to ask you to stay here was Lacus. Yzak and I are going to rescue Athrun." Kira says kindly to the frightened girl.

This isn't what she asked for but she would be damned if she stayed behind. She shook her head no and grabbed Kira's hand as if to say I'm here for you until the end of time.

"I need you to stay here Jasmine. I know you can fight. I know you've been pretending to be weak. I'm setting something up and I need you to play your part. So far they have been underestimating you. I want them to continue to do so until the last act." Kira whispered lovingly.

"Very well Kira. Please be safe." Jasmine whispered into Kira's ear before kissing him.

_(I have contacted Athrun. He said he has a plan but he also said that you should have a backup plan just in case. He said he is in a steel cage and that Mu is growing impatient.)_ Lacus said as she opened her eyes.

"Okay. It's a quarter to midnight now. Jasmine you will know what to do. Trust me." Kira smiled before turning to Yzak and walking away.

* * *

**A/N** I know its been a really long time guys... but I've had this huge writer's block. I couldn't write anything. Not even to my other stories. I don't like forcing a story out so I just waited. Suddenly I had the urge to write again. So I'm back! 

I only got three little reviews for the last chapter. I guess that's when the writer's block started because I got sad... I hope to get more reviews for this chapter. I know this is a short chapter but... I had to be evil. I had to leave it there. It wouldn't be right if I didn't. The end is coming... very soon. Thank you for those who did review. Ciao for now.

**Karone**


	17. Base of Operations

**_Count to Ten_**

**_---_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed... Only the characters I add and the plot._

_**---**_

_Summary: Kira is haunted by the dead. He doesn't know why they are but he has learned to live with it. How will meeting a new girl help his little problem? And why are all his friends still looking for him three years after he disappeared? Kira OOC._

_**---**_

(**A/N**)- Author's Notes

_(Lalala)_- Ghost Speaking

_-Devine Speaker-_

_**---**_

_Last Time:_

_-I have contacted Athrun. He said he has a plan but he also said that you should have a backup plan just in case. He said he is in a steel cage and that Mu is growing impatient.- Lacus said as she opened her eyes._

_"Okay. It's a quarter to midnight now. Jasmine you will know what to do. Trust me." Kira smiled before turning to Yzak and walking away._

_**---**_

Chapter Seventeen: Base of Operations

Kira walked silently for a few minutes before he stopped. Yzak swerved to the right so he wouldn't hit the young coordinator. Kira stood there for a few minutes with his eyes closed. A second later he was on the move again. This time heading towards the right.

"Why haven't you healed yourself?" Kira asked quietly as he stopped again.

_-I don't feel pain. I don't bleed. I just look like I'm in pain.-_ Yzak muttered as he followed Kira.

"Would you heal me if I asked you to?" Kira pause again this time only for a second before he started in a new direction.

_-Do you know where your going?-_ Yzak looked around him.

"Yes." Kira answered as he turned in a different direction without pausing.

_-Well that makes one of us... and yes I would heal you if you asked.-_ Yzak was starting to get annoyed.

"Would you heal someone else if I asked you to?" Kira stopped again to look at Yzak.

_-Depends on who.-_ Kira lifted an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

Kira leapt into a tree just as a gun shot rang through the air. Kira jumped higher into the tree while Yzak stayed on the ground in confusion. Yzak isn't sure about what Kira is up to but goes with the flow.

"I have a surprise. I just need to find Athrun." Kira said as he landed next to Yzak.

_-How do you plan on finding him?-_ Yzak asked.

"I already have. We're close to him right now. In fact we've been circling around him for the last ten minutes." Kira muttered as he began walking into a bush.

Yzak looked surprised at the little announcement. He followed Kira and sure enough in a clearing sat a steel cage. Except there was one problem... No one was in it. Yzak looked at Kira and Kira pointed down.

"This is just the trap. They did have an illusion up earlier but it would seem someone destroyed it by landing on it." Kira said was a toothy grin.

Yzak shook his head in amusement. He gave Kira a now what look and Kira pointed down again. Yzak placed his palm on the ground just inside the clearing and was surprised to see it go through. He looked at Kira again and Kira smiled before pulling out a blade.

"Now all we have to do is wait for Athrun to free himself. If he doesn't I have a plan." Kira looked smug.

_-How on earth did you know all of this?-_ Yzak couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice.

"A few things I picked up while wondering around the world and space. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." Yzak decided not to ask.

Kira began to pace as midnight drew closer. Every few minutes he would look at his watch before turning and starting to pace the other way. Yzak leaned against a tree training all his senses on there surroundings. Yzak began to grow impatient as the minutes ticked by. Finally it was midnight and a loud explosion filled the air.

Kira dove behind a tree while Yzak took to the air. The place where the illusion was, hiding the presence of Athrun, disappeared and a door formed in its place. Kira cautiously walked over to it and lifted it open. It is a steel door that looks like someone had dropped and never picked up, in the middle of Central Park.

Once the door was opened many strange sounds greeted there ears. Crying, sobbing, screaming, of many souls filled the air. Kira had just found the main base of the ghosts.

With Athrun...

Athrun pulled out some small objects from his pockets as midnight drew near. Mu had been gone a long time. Probably out looking for or watching Kira or he may even be watching Athrun himself. At the moment Athrun didn't care where Mu was. Athrun took apart what seemed to be a small ball. With only his hands for tools he pulled two wires and crossed them. With a grim smile he attached it to one of his bars.

Standing back the small ball exploded bending the bars in such away that Athrun was able to pull them so he could fit through the hole. He then threw other small balls in all directions causing many small explosions. One of the explosions destroyed the illusion generator that hid the base. Not that he knew what it was.

Smiling to himself Athrun walks over to one of the panels. One of the screens hanging on the wall of the large room Athrun had been imprisoned in was still intact. Thanking whoever was up there for his luck he called up a few documents. A keyboard just bellow the screen had also managed to survive Athrun's attack as well. Making all of this possible.

Calling up a schematic of the building he whistled at the sheer size of the place. At the moment he is on level one. At the very bottom of the six level base. Only two rooms occupy this level. One room is called the Waiting Room and the other a simple office. Just above this level is called, Lab Level Two, which Athrun concluded is where they experiment. On what he didn't know. Athrun would have to puzzle about it later though.

The top level is just above ground. There are two entrances. A door in Central Park and the other in a nearby building just across the street. The building is supposed to be a business but it seemed that the building never opened. Always under construction. Probably Mu or another ghost had killed the owners to use the building as a base so it wouldn't look so weird when humans went in. It would seem though they never came out either. Well at least not how they went in.

All the other level's are filled with cages to hold prisoners. Level 5 holds live prisoners while level 4 is the torturing level and level 3 holds all the ghosts. Athrun looked it all over and felt his stomach drop. Only one way up and its bound to be guarded. Whoever is running this show must control the ghosts but only in small groups.

He or she must not have the power to be able to control more but why need Athrun? Why need Kira? Athrun puzzled over it for another minute before he realized it was after midnight.

"Kira..." Athrun muttered before turning around to find a weapon.

Back with Kira

_-Do you know where your going?-_ Yzak asked for the millionth time.

"Yes. Now be quiet or else I won't be able to hear or sense the next ghost attack." Kira muttered impatiently.

They had spent the last five minutes descending what appeared to be the only stairwell in this place. Going around and around the circular stairwell while listening to the sobs and screams of something. Stopping at what they thought to be the first level they open a single door cut into the stone that incased the stairwell.

Kira's hands shook slightly as he opened the door. A blast of sound met them that shook each of them to the core. Humans... alive and being tortured... killed... mutilated... Kira turned away and threw up on the floor. Yzak turned his eyes away as another scream had ended and another took its place.

"Why kill all these people?" Kira muttered to himself as he shut the door.

_-They must feed on tortured souls.- _Yzak looked down at Kira.

Kira had fallen to his knees in despair. Kira nodded weakly before getting back up.

_-Aren't we going to go in there and find Athrun?-_ Yzak asked as he tried to catch up with Kira.

"He's not in there. The leader wants us alive... For now and together. He would hold Athrun separate from the rest of his prisoners." Kira said as they continue to descend farther into the base.

_-Why didn't we rescue those people?-_ Yzak asked clearly confused.

"We don't want to alert them that we are here. At least not yet. We will save them after we find Athrun." Kira said sadly which was followed by silence.

Minutes later they came across another level. More screams could be heard and Kira shook his head. He didn't even want to know what was going on in there. What neither of them realized was that they had missed a level.

Level five was hidden directly under the building. On the other side of the torturing level was a hallway leading away from the horror. The hallway leads to another stairwell that leads to the only entrance to the live prisoner cells and it also leads to the entrance to the inside of the building. That stairwell only joins those three levels. To go deeper you would have to cross the torturing level.

The people on the other side of this door... Are already dead and they are sobbing because they had entered there own personal hell. Never to see heaven's gates... Never to be set free and that is why they scream and cry. It is there despair...

Kira and Yzak descend another level and this one has a label. Lab Level Two. Is what Kira read and somehow knew that Athrun wasn't there either. A noise behind them startled the two out of there daze. Kira whipped around to face whoever it was only to find Athrun standing there and staring at the two like they were idiots.

"I was wondering when you two would show up." Athrun muttered tiredly.

"Are you okay Athrun?" Kira asked in concern.

"I'm fine. You however... You look like you've been to hell and back." Athrun smiled slightly.

_-That would be because while you were dozing in your nice little cell we've been fighting.-_ Yzak smirked.

"I was not sleeping. I was trying to figure out how I was going to escape." Athrun said defensively.

_-While we did all the work.- _Yzak snorted.

"Will you two stop it! Do you remember where we are?" Kira growled.

They both looked at each other in surprise. That's right... There still in the base. They gave Kira apologetic looks before turning to climb the stairs. Standing there was...

**_---_**

**A/N**_ I think in this fic my one favorite lines to leave you all with is "Standing there was...". Tehe. I just want to say thank you to one reviewer who pointed out some interesting facts._

_Lacus and Jazz are a lot alike but the major difference is about to be shown. In the next chapter at least. So far I have planned only two chapters left._

_Also yes Kira is out of character and rightfully so. While Kira was slowly changing from the war is when people started dying all around him. People he knew and didn't know. Some one has been after him for years and after each death he felt a little more anger towards whoever. Anger turns into hatred. For him the last three years have been a nightmare. Moving from city to city. That is why he is so out of character and yet he is the same naive boy. In the beginning of the story you can barely tell there is something different. One thing about war... It affects everyone. Kira killed many. To have him spared from the misery he conflicted on others is something I could not do. Its not realistic._

_Well any ways... I know it took a long time for me to update but I was on vacation for a week and then I had to get used to working again and I've been sick... and family issues. So yeah I hope you can all forgive me. Well ciao for now!_

_Karone_


	18. Stand Off

**_Count to Ten

* * *

_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed... Only the characters I add and the plot.

* * *

_

_Summary: Kira is haunted by the dead. He doesn't know why they are but he has learned to live with it. How will meeting a new girl help his little problem? And why are all his friends still looking for him three years after he disappeared? Kira OOC.

* * *

_

(**A/N**)- Author's Notes

_(Lalala)_- Ghost Speaking

_-Devine Speaker-

* * *

_

_Last Time:_

_"I was wondering when you two would show up." Athrun muttered tiredly._

_"Are you okay Athrun?" Kira asked in concern._

_"I'm fine. You however... You look like you've been to hell and back." Athrun smiled slightly._

_-That would be because while you were dozing in your nice little cell we've been fighting.- Yzak smirked._

_"I was not sleeping. I was trying to figure out how I was going to escape." Athrun said defensively._

_-While we did all the work.- Yzak snorted._

_"Will you two stop it! Do you remember where we are?" Kira growled._

_They both looked at each other in surprise. That's right... There still in the base. They gave Kira apologetic looks before turning to climb the stairs. Standing there was...

* * *

_

Chapter Eighteen: Stand Off

Jasmine... and behind her stood over fifty ghosts. Each armed to the teeth and all weapons pointing at the trio. Kira looks down sadly before dropping his sword and lighter. Athrun and Yzak exchange looks before following Kira's example.

"Bind them." Jasmine ordered.

The ghosts swarmed them in a matter of seconds. Dragging them down one level. Placing Kira and Athrun in chairs before being tied down by Jasmine. Yzak was dragged over to a wall where he was then fastened to it right next to an unconscious Lacus.

"Why did you betray us?" Athrun asked in disbelief.

"How long have you known, Kira?" Jasmine smirked while ignoring Athrun's question.

"I've known since Tai's death." Kira glared at the young woman.

Had anyone been looking more closely at his eyes they would have noticed the lack of hatred... The lack of anger but they were too busy studying Jasmine's face. Had they also been paying attention they would have noticed that Kira still had a weapon and that his bindings were loose. Had someone noticed... it may have been for the better... because Athrun didn't notice..

Now if Yzak had known that Angel's can't be knocked unconscious then maybe many things would have been different. You can hit them on the head until your face turns blue but it wouldn't matter. They may look a little dazed but that's about it. Had either coordinator (or former coordinator) noticed what was going on then maybe this mission would have been a success but as it is neither noticed.

"What gave it away?" She asked quietly.

"You lived." Kira replied as everyone gave him a weird look.

_(Is that so... Not a very good actress are we? Oh well you have upheld your end of the bargain. You are free to go live your life.)_ A cruel voice rang throughout the waiting room.

"If you don't mind Master... I would like to stay and watch for a little while." Jasmine bowed as a man stepped out from for the shadows.

_(Very well. Move them to my office!)_ The man shouted at the ghosts that are standing around guarding the two prisoners.

_(The angel's too sir?)_ Asked Mu as he stepped forward to comply.

_(Yes.)_ And with that he turned and left the room.

"How did my living give away my betrayal?" Jasmine asked as she helped move Kira into the next room.

"Everyone around me always died and there have been many chances for a ghost to kill you. I mean they did capture you in Central Park." Kira answered.

"So by living I gave my secret away?" Jasmine asked in confusion.

"I put the pieces together. He was right you know... You're a terrible actress." Kira muttered as he was half dragged into the next room.

"We will see..." Jasmine said under her breath.

Kira didn't say anything nor did he struggle. Had the "master" stayed he may have figured out that Kira wanted to be captured and that he wanted all of this to happen. It would seem that a lot of mistakes had happened during this little battle. People not paying attention at critical times.

Athrun struggled as he puzzled over everything. Why wasn't Kira struggling? Why had he allowed Jasmine to live with him all this time if he had known about the betrayal? Was there more to this then what meets the eye? Was Athrun missing something? Which of course he was. Kira and Athrun were both chained to a wall just opposite of the angels.

Along two sides of the room had a row of five sets of chains for both the ankles and wrists. So when you enter the room the first thing you see is a large desks, a swivel chair and two large bookcases filled with books. On the other side of the room right next to the entrance is a huge fireplace and a long table which is empty at the moment. All along that wall has different torture weapons. Everything from whips to different sized knives.

Clearly this room was for torturing but how was the desk kept clean? The large room had a few more tables but how could one work through all that screaming? Kira couldn't understand why this office was more of a torture chamber. Or maybe it was recently made this way? Or why this guy really liked to torture people.

_(Let me introduce myself and my partner. My name is Professor Ulen Hibiki and I believe you have met my partner on several occasions. Rau Le Crueset.)_ Hibiki announced.

Kira stood there quite stunned. Wasn't this his father? The one who made him in that machine? Whose DNA is a part of his? Kira felt so angry that he almost blew his cover. Athrun sat there staring at the man who he once considered a friend up until the final battles. Le Crueset had twisted the war until all humans would have been wiped out of existence if Athrun and the others hadn't stopped him.

"So it is you father who wants to take over our bodies? So you can do what? Control more ghosts? Kill off all humans like Le Crueset wanted? What is your plan?" Kira said as calmly as he could.

_(How about all of the above! We've been experimenting for a long time now and we are now ready to take your lives from you. You will be our personal slaves after all is said and done.)_ Hibiki gave Kira an evil look.

Kira shivered slightly and then when no one was looking at him he began to wiggle out of his chains. Again no one had noticed that he wasn't as secure to the wall as they had thought. Kira caught Jasmines eye and gave her a slight nod letting her know the final showdown would be starting soon. She gave a slight nod back before getting into position.

Jasmine has Kira's sword and lighter in her hands as she watches Hibiki turn to Le Crueset to give him final instructions. She edges closer and closer to him as Kira manages to grab his hidden gun. Then in a split second Kira fired two bullets at the evil pair. Athrun also manages to wiggle out of his chains and takes aim at Mu and then Jasmine.

Kira's bullets hit there mark just as Jasmine got close enough to set Le Crueset on fire. Hibiki is hit in the shoulder and manages to flee the room. Athrun also managed to hit his marks... Jasmine cries out in pain as the bullet tore through her stomach. She throws the lighter to Kira along with his sword before falling unconscious.

Kira with wide eyes runs after the fleeing Hibiki as Athrun goes over to the angels just as Lacus escapes and runs toward Jasmine with tears in her eyes. The plan was ruined all because of Athrun. Yzak was helped down as Jasmine's breathing began to slow.

"Tell Kira I truly did love him." Jasmine whispered with tears in her eyes.

_-He knows Jazz...-_ Lacus whispers back.

Yzak hurries forward and heals Jasmine enough to keep her alive until they could get her out of here. He didn't have the strength to heal her completely and who knew what would happen to all of them if one of there top fighters was suddenly weak because he had healed Jasmine completely. They still have to get out of here alive after all. Well the humans anyway. **1)**

Athrun looked confused before he finally figured out what was going on. He turned to the door to find twenty ghosts standing in there way. Athrun grabs Jasmines spare gun and takes them out one at a time. Setting them on fire in the process. It took him a half hour to finally leave the room with Yzak's help. By then it was too late. The stand off had already begun and was almost over.

**With Kira...**

Kira raced after Hibiki a few seconds after Le Crueset was sent to hell. Hibiki was holding his shoulder tightly as they both ran up the stairs to the level above. Lab Level Two being there destination. Hibiki threw open the doors and hurried over to a table on the far side of the room.

_(So this will be the final showdown is it? Father against son... Good verus evil.)_ Hibiki cackled.

"So it is... Father." Kira spat from the doorway to the lab.

_(Well then... You will be the first to see my true genius. I will have your body and soul Kira and you will be my new second in command.)_ Hibiki continued.

"I will never willingly follow you. You made me into a monster. Some kind of freak when I hadn't even been born yet. Now you will face my true abilities. Professor Ulen Hibiki." Kira put his gun away so he could use his sword.

Kira had never been one for guns. Swords on the other hand were his specialty. Yes you kill with them but Kira had always been better with his hands. A gun was too simple for him. Sword play is an art. An art that took two years and many teachers to accomplish his own style. His own art form.

That's how Kira saw it. An art form. That's how he would always see it as and what was even better was that no one would know of this. No one will ever see this art form. He made a promise to come back to Lyra and to be her father. After this is over he planned to live the rest of his life with his friends in peace. No more war... No more fighting...

Kira entered the room cautiously. After all he is in Hibiki's territory. Not knowing what kind of experiments were done in this room. Kira didn't want to take his chances. Hibiki slowly turned around and in his hand was a long sword. Both charged at the same time. Will against will... Father against son... The right to live... The final death... The final battle has begun.

* * *

**1)** Each angel has there own special ability. As weird as it sounds I had Yzak be the healer/fighter. Lacus will have her own part at a later time.

* * *

**A/N** I am sooo sorry everyone! I honestly didn't mean to wait so long to write this. There is so much going on... A lot of family problems and I will be starting school soon. Work and stress is hitting me hard and the worst part is... I had lost all inspiration. I still have no idea how I want to end this but rest assured... The next chapter is the last. I know this chapter is short but since I do have some time on my hands I hope to finish it this week. Ciao for now.

**Karone**

PS: Please review! I love reviews and it will help me finish this story. If you have a suggestion i would love to hear it.


	19. Who really won?

**_Count to Ten

* * *

_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed... Only the characters I add and the plot.

* * *

_

_Summary: Kira is haunted by the dead. He doesn't know why they are but he has learned to live with it. How will meeting a new girl help his little problem? And why are all his friends still looking for him three years after he disappeared? Kira OOC.

* * *

_

(**A/N**)- Author's Notes

_(Lalala)_- Ghost Speaking

_-Devine Speaker-

* * *

_

_Last Time:_

_Kira entered the room cautiously. After all he is in Hibiki's territory. Not knowing what kind of experiments were done in this room. Kira didn't want to take his chances. Hibiki slowly turned around and in his hand was a long sword. Both charged at the same time. Will against will... Father against son... The right to live... The final death... The final battle has begun.

* * *

_

Chapter Nineteen: Who really won?

Kira slashed at Hibiki while trying to drive him into a corner. Hibiki jumped over Kira's head and literally disappeared. Kira searched the room fruitlessly.

_(Had enough Kira?)_ Hibiki snickered.

"Come out and fight like a man!" Kira's eyes changed to those of a berserker.

_(Temper... Temper... Little Kira.)_ Hibiki taunted.

Kira jumped to the side just as Hibiki's sword came down on where Kira once was. Kira looked around the room trying to find another weapon. Then he thought of something. He sent out pulses of his spiritual energy to locate the dear Professor.

There above him! Kira jumped out of the way as the sword nearly cut him in two. Kira then moved to the right as Hibiki appeared to his left. Kira kept his senses open as Hibiki disappeared again.

_(Trying to sense me huh. We'll see how long you will be able to keep this up.)_ Hibiki's laughter filled the room.

Then without any warning spiritual energy began to fill the room. Kira was blinded for a minute both physically and mentally. He was searching with his mind along with his eyes. Kira looked around stunned. Everything was now coated with spiritual energy. Kira can no longer see Hibiki unless he appears in a physical form.

Kira rubbed his eyes as he searched the room. Laughter filled the room as Hibiki worked. Hibiki appeared before Kira with a sinister look on his face. Kira took a step back as his eyes changed back to normal. Kira could feel his fear start to raise at this point.

Kira jumped out of the way as a bookcase nearly landed on him. Hibiki started throwing sharp objects at Kira. Some hitting there mark. Others embedding themselves into a wall. Kira kept dodging while only using his ears to hear where it was coming from. Kira caught a dagger as it flew by and threw it back at Hibiki.

Kira was successful as he heard Hibiki howl in pain. Finally the spiritual energy left the room and Kira could sense where the dear Professor was hiding.

"I managed to hurt you f-a-t-h-e-r." Kira hissed out the father part.

_(Is that all you can do Kira? Lets see you dodge this!)_ Hibiki yelled and then had a second thought.

_(Better yet I want to see you dance. Would you like that son?)_ Hibiki pressed a button and the wall on the far right began to slide up.

"Don't call me son. You were never a father to me." Kira hissed as he was soon surrounded.

Glancing around Kira became horrified. Zombies... dozens of them. Kira then paled as he saw the one person he never wanted to see ever again. Rau Le Crueset in the fresh or so to speak. Now he is an empty shell because Kira had just destroyed his spirit.

_(Do you like my projects? How about these?)_ Hibiki suddenly stood before Kira with some zombies behind him.

Kira gasped as he recognized them... Flay, Tolle, Nicol, Mu, Tom, Bailee, Tai, and Doctor Youngling. Each nearly unrecognizable because of the burns, dirt or blood that covered there bodies. Each had such a horrible death. Kira fell to his knees as he gazed at his friends. Despair filled him as tears slid down his cheeks.

Hibiki's smile grew as he watched Kira fall. He knew that this would stop the young man before him. Kira grew up with a kind heart even though he was surrounded by hatred. Hibiki knew that he had won without having to hurt or barely hurt the body he was going to take over.

As Kira sat there staring at the bodies of his friends Hibiki walked over to a large machine. He pressed a few buttons and turned a few dials. He smiled as he turned back to Kira with two electric pads like the ones doctors use to restart a heart.

_(Giving up so easily Kira? And to think I thought you would have put up a fight...)_ Hibiki laughed at Kira as he started over to the young man with an evil gleam in his eyes.

* * *

**With Athrun.**

"I'm sorry Jasmine..." Athrun whispered as he tried to protect her body.

_-Right now is not the time to feel sorry for yourself Zala.-_ Yzak grunted as he plunged a sword into another ghost.

They had barely made it out of the room before they were attacked again. This time zombies joined the fight. Athrun grunted back as Lacus held onto Jasmine's dying body. Lacus rarely ever fought and it was up to her to protect Jasmine. Yzak was just starting to lose strength because of the energy he fed Jasmine to keep her alive. Even angels have limits.

"Do you have a plan?" Athrun growled.

_-Well no...-_ Yzak replied as he ducked as a zombie tried to punch him.

"Lacus can you see if Jasmine has another gun? Mine ran out of bullets and I didn't bring anymore rounds." Athrun shouted over his shoulder.

_-I'll see what she has.-_ Lacus muttered as she began to search Jasmine.

_-Found two.-_ Lacus threw the two guns at the two fighters.

"Thanks." Athrun managed to get out before jumping backwards.

_-Where are they all coming from?-_ Yzak growled as he destroyed another ghost.

"Seems Professor Hibiki has been busy." Athrun leaped over a zombies head.

_-Seems so...-_ Lacus said as she dodged a zombie that had managed to get by Athrun and Yzak.

Then all the zombies seemed to just stop. All the ghosts smiled and began to disappear. As the ghosts disappeared all the zombies dropped to the ground where they stopped moving completely. Both groups looked at each other before looking up at the next level up and smiled. It seemed Kira won.

* * *

**With Kira a few minutes ago.**

Kira leaped up and shot Professor Hibiki in the stomach and then set him on fire but not before Hibiki touched him with one of the pads. Kira screams were drowned out by the screams of Hibiki. Kira dropped to the ground. The ghosts in the room crowded around the dying young man before each smiled and disappeared... There eyes sad.

His friends bodies each had a tear in his or her eye as they disappeared forever. Kira woke up just enough to watch each and everyone of the zombies collapse except for two. Rau Le Crueset had a smile on his face and... Hibiki stood up in his body. Kira stood up and faced them.

"It didn't work as well as we had hoped. We wanted stronger bodies but it seemed the devil doesn't want to receive our souls yet." Rau Le Crueset smirked.

"Don't get used to your bodies." Kira grumbled as he leaned against a nearby table.

"You can barely stand child." Hibiki smiled.

"I will never give up." Kira swore under his breath as he nearly fell to his knees.

Then at the same time Kira shot two bullets before five flew his way. Death flashed before his eyes as he watched each of his bullets plant themselves into his enemies skulls. He heard screams coming from both men. Then extreme pain filled his being.

Gasps could be heard coming from behind him. Kira half turned to see Athrun in the doorway with Yzak and Lacus just behind him holding Jasmine. Kira collapsed into a blissful darkness.

* * *

The End

* * *

**A/N** There will be an epilogue. I hope you all like this ending. Kira could be alive or he could be dead. I'm sorry its so short. I had unfortunately developed a major case of writers block. But as you can see its gone. In fact I've been writing for my other stories all week but I was listening to this one song that got me into the mood for writing this chapter. Its almost done everyone. One chapter left.

As you can see Rau Le Crueset came back in this chapter. Wasn't exactly planned that way. Oh well. I hope you like this chapter... I may go back through this story and rewrite it at a later time. While I love this story I think it could have been better. Let me know what you think. Ciao for now.

**Karone**

PS: I know that when Rau and Ulen went back into there bodies that it was a bit much but I wanted Kira to be close to death or dead. A small electric shock wouldn't be a fitting end for Kira. Just so you know.


	20. Epilogue

**_Count to Ten

* * *

_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed... Only the characters I add and the plot.

* * *

_

_Summary: Kira is haunted by the dead. He doesn't know why they are but he has learned to live with it. How will meeting a new girl help his little problem? And why are all his friends still looking for him three years after he disappeared? Kira OOC.

* * *

_

(**A/N**)- Author's Notes

_(Lalala)_- Ghost Speaking

_-Devine Speaker-

* * *

_

Chapter Twenty: Epilogue

A young woman stood before a lone tombstone alone with tears in her eyes. She glanced at the life sized statue nearby with a sad smile. It had been two long years since her father had died. So in his honor she had a statue of a young Kira back to back with an older Kira. The young Kira was in civilian clothes... The older one had a military uniform on. The young Kira staring out over the ocean with his head tilted up slightly to look up at the sky. The older Kira stared straight at the large monument of the Freedom Gundam. This cemetery is the final resting place for most soldiers.

The young woman looked at the other ten tombstones on this hill which was reserved for those who ended the war. She looked over her shoulder with a sad smile to be met with tired green eyes. Kira with the only father she ever knew besides the fatherlike one that stood ten feet away.

Lyra turned away from Uncle Athrun, the one person she trusted more then any person alive today. He had raised her these last two years. Kira had indeed survived the battle sixteen some years ago. Lyra had been two years old but she remembered Kira's sadness.

Lacus, Yzak and Athrun had gotten Kira to the hospital in time to save him. Jasmine died before she even left the building. Lacus, as it were... was the angel of death. She was sent to help Kira because she knew Jasmine would die. Jasmine knew she was to die but she was determined to help Kira. She faked being Hibiki's henchmen in order to keep her own life for a little longer.

She fed Kira information about the ghost activity in a way that it took Kira a long time to figure out what was going on. Like when she showed him the article about Doctor Youngling. She had died peacefully knowing full well that Kira would survive. She felt regret because she did love him and didn't want to leave him but it couldn't be helped.

When Kira learned of what happened to Jasmine he fell into despair once more. He was free of the curse that had plagued him for years and yet he couldn't seem to relax. When he saw Lyra he brightened but there was always that dead part in his eyes.

Later on that same year Kira told everyone what happened to him from beginning to end. What Jasmine helped him with and finally he concluded with the final battle. He told everyone how Rau and Ulen could have gone back into there own bodies at any time. His experiments helped him figure out how to revive his own body. Though both wanted stronger bodies. So in the final battle after there spirits were nearly destroyed they went into there own bodies. In the end Kira had killed them for good.

After he was well enough to move around on his own he realized just how chaotic the world had become since Lacus' death. Kira formed the Peace Keepers whose base was in ORB. All of his remaining friends joined him in the battle to keep the peace.

Lyra took over as leader when Kira had been killed in battle two years ago. He finally had his wish to be free and he was with his lover at long last. Lyra stilled remembered the peace on his face when they found his body in his beloved Freedom.

Now she lived with Athrun. Cagalli and Athrun had kids and Lyra told them all about her father and dad. She would never forget her birth father Yzak. Kira had told her when she was a child that her mother and father and aunt was watching over her. It always gave her peace to know such strong angels were watching over her.

Lyra looked down at the tombstone once more time before placing a red rose next to the yellow rose that Athrun had placed. Athrun called her name and she turned to go. As she was leaving something at the edge of her vision caught her attention. Turning to look, she saw nothing. She turned back and was going to continue to walk away when she saw it again. This time she smiled and left the cemetery.

There stood a young Kira with his arm wrapped around a young Jasmine's shoulder with smiles on there faces. A young Yzak held a young Lacus with both his arms draped over her shoulders and her right arm wrapped around his arm with the other waving at her daughter. Each of them looked as they had before Heliopolis was destroyed. Carefree and young. The angels waved at Athrun as the two left the cemetery.

* * *

_In Loving Memory._

_Father, Friend and Brother._

_Rest In Peace Kira Yamato._

_May 18th, 55 C.E.-May 20th, 92 C.E.

* * *

_

**A/N** I Hope you all like the epilogue. I didn't want to leave you all hanging. Thank you to everyone who reviewed for this story. I'm happy and yet sad to say... Its done. Finished. The end. Let me know what you think. I would love to hear what you think of this even if its years after its been finished. I guess its time to say goodbye for now. Thanks again. Ciao for now. See you in the next great fic. Please check out my other Gundam Seed stories. Merry Christmas everyone.

**Karone**

PS: Oh and he was 37 when he died and yes it was two days after his birthday. I couldn't think of a good day for him to die. Also I got that birthday off the Internet. If its wrong I'm sorry but I'm not going to change it. Buh bye!


End file.
